


One Small Life

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [4]
Category: KISS (US Band), Mötley Crüe, Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, no tags because they'll spoil the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: KISS is forced to return home after StarChild receives a premonition foretelling disaster..but something miraculous is found~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's about damn time I write an epic KISSteria story! I hope this delivers!

KISS’s Dynasty tour was a disaster. There was friction between them, even StarChild and Ace who were inseparable. The media was not kind either, with many saying this tour was ‘the end of KISS.’ Needless to say a long break was needed. They left New York shortly after their performance at Madison Square Garden was cancelled. While on the road in their tour bus StarChild received a terrible premonition. 

_He walked through the remnants of what was once a busy village near the outskirts of the KISSterian jungle. There were charred corpses everywhere, with expressions of horror on what was left of their faces. Blood splattered everywhere. Homes reduced to nothing but ashes. This was done with the most malicious of intent..and he wasn’t there to save them. He fell to his knees and began to weep. He was the Prince of KISSteria! How could he not be here to help his own people?! While he was off chasing some childish dream they were suffering..dying..probably cursing his name. Small noises suddenly broke through the silence. It sounded like..someone whimpering. He looked around frantically. A survivor? Maybe it wasn’t too late! If he could just save one.. _

StarChild woke up screaming, startling Ace out of his sleep. “Heeeey Starshine..what’s the matter..?” He sat up and pulled his lover close to him. “Have a bad dream..?” StarChild shook his head. “N-no..it wasn’t a dream. We have to go back to KISSteria..right now.”

“But baby..the tour..”

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE TOUR!! MY PEOPLE ARE DYING!!” 

The door suddenly flew open, revealing a _very_ pissed off Demon. “What is going on? Are you two arguing _again?_” Ace shot him a glare. “_No_. He had one of his visions. Says we need to go back.” StarChild was still trembling with his face buried in Ace’s shoulder. “Cancel the rest of the tour. We must go home.” Demon sighed heavily but nodded. “I’ll take care of it.” 

* * *

It took tremendous effort and a nearly complete drain on all of their powers but they finally managed to transport themselves back to KISSteria. Palace guards rushed to assist them. “It’s good you’ve returned, Prince StarChild.” one of them said. “The Elder was hoping you would. We were told to bring you to her as soon as possible.” StarChild nodded slowly. “I know. Help them first.” Ace refused. “No..I’m stayin’ with you, Starshine.” For once Demon agreed. “This is obviously important. We should all be there.” CatMan just crossed his arms. Clearly the decision was unanimous. They were led to the Palace’s throne room where the Elder sat waiting. “I am happy to see all of you back safely although I wish it were under better circumstances..” StarChild’s gut was already twisted up into knots. Why did his premonitions always have to be right? The Elder narrowed her eyes. “StarChild..you seem to already know what I’m going to tell you..”

“Yes..I’m afraid I do..” 

“We suspect a new faction has been established that wishes to awaken the Destroyer. The Crimson Cult.” CatMan snarled. “Oh, of course. The Crimson Bitch’s bootlickers are scurrying out like cockroaches to ride her coattails.” Demon grunted. “Taking advantage of our absence, no doubt.” StarChild’s eyes were stinging from his tears. “T-they attacked didn’t they..?” The Elder stared silently at the floor for a few moments before answering. “Yes. A village..not far from here on the jungle’s borders. There was one forest dweller who witnessed the events. Guards, bring him in.” 

CatMan recognized the ‘witness’ immediately. That tacky orange fur collared jacket and fluffy hair was a dead giveaway. A young kit from the Fox Clan. He stood before the Elder nervously, his eyes darting around. “It is alright, Fox. No one here is going to harm you. Just tell us what you saw.” The Fox started fidgeting with one of his jacket sleeves. “I…I didn’t see very much..just a large group of people dressed in red with swords and torches..raving about sacrifices. The Wildcats smelled the blood in the air and they attacked..but it was already too late. Not many people lived there..it was an easy target..” CatMan clenched his fists. “That village was supposed to be under my Clan's protection. How could they let this happen!? I must go and find out!!” Sounds of the whimpering he’d heard in his vision echoed in StarChild’s ears. “Then we’ll all go with you.” 

* * *

The village was completely obliterated. StarChild held on tightly to Ace’s arm as he turned away. “It’s exactly how I saw it..Gods..” Seething with anger CatMan ran off into the jungle to confront the rest of his Clan. The Fox watched in disbelief. How could he just _leave_ like that? “I..guess I’m staying with you.” Demon huffed. We’ll split up and search then. StarChild, you come with me. SpaceMan, you go with the Fox.“ Ace frowned. “I got a better idea. _You_ go with the Fox and _I’ll_ go with Starshine.” 

“We don’t have time for this.” 

“Then let me go with him!” 

As they argued StarChild wandered off. He could swear something was calling to him. As hard as the Fox tried to get the others’ attention he couldn’t get a word in edgewise. He quietly slipped off to follow the Star Prince. StarChild moved stiffly, allowing his vision to guide him. Off in the distance there was a partially collapsed cabin. The Wildcats must have chased the Cult off before they completely destroyed it. He ran to it, searching for _some_ way to get inside. Finally finding an opening he forced his way in. Those whimpering noises from his vision..he could hear them now as loud as ever. Someone _had_ survived! “I’m coming..I’ll get you out..!” He searched through the wreckage until he came across a broken crib. There he found the source of the noises. 

A baby girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KISS wonders what to do with their new discovery!

“ACE!! DEMON!!”

This was most definitely the last thing StarChild expected to find. Still..he was grateful he’d found at least one survivor of this horrible massacre. He gently picked the baby up and held her close to his chest to keep her warm. Why didn’t he bring some kind of coat? He had nothing to cover her up with. When she started to fuss he cradled her. “You’re safe now, little one..I’ve got you~” 

“STARCHILD!!”

Demon easily broke through the charred wood with one of his massive dragon armored boots. He burst in with Ace following close behind. As expected, the loud noises scared the baby and she started to cry. StarChild glared at them as he tried to comfort her. “Nice going..” Ace peeked out from behind Demon with raised eyebrows. “Whoa..there was a baby in here..? How’d it survive..?” 

“She. And I have no idea..but it’s a miracle.” 

Ace took off his cape and helped StarChild wrap it around her. “Aww..poor thing. Let’s get you nice and bundled up, hah~?” Demon stood there and watched. The constant crying was making him wince. Wonderful. A small child. That’s _exactly_ what they needed. He caught the Fox peeking in through a hole in the opposite wall. “You. Fox. Go find CatMan and tell him what’s happening.” Too scared to answer, the Fox just nodded and ran off. StarChild and Ace took turns attempting to soothe the baby as she continued to cry. After a while the SpaceMan sighed. “Look, Starshine..you an’ me aren’t havin’ any luck with her. Maybe Demon should try~” Demon crossed his arms and glared. **“Don’t you even think about it.”**

“You want her to stop cryin’ don’tcha?”

“Yes but…” 

“Holding a baby is not gonna kill ya, Demon man..c’mon!”

Sighing heavily, Demon relented. When Ace placed the baby in his arms he visibly cringed. He saw StarChild cover his mouth to stifle his laughter and hissed at him. “I swear I will never speak to you again if you tell _anyone_ about this.” 

“Oh, your secret is safe with me, Daddy Demon~” 

**“I will set you ablaze.” **

To everyone’s complete surprise, especially Demon’s, the baby actually started giggling. He looked down at her in utter disbelief as she reached up to pull at his hair with her tiny hands. “This cannot be happening…” Ace’s cackling only made everything worse. “Heeey she likes ya! Congrats!” StarChild walked up to him with a big smile and patted his shoulder. “Well..Ace and I should probably wait for the Fox to return. Thank you for volunteering to carry her back~” Demon cursed under his breath. Why did this have to happen to _him_? He stomped outside, using his Demonfire to transport himself back to the Palace. 

“Beloved!!” 

Demon looked up to see his husband running towards him. “Treasure..?” Beaming from ear to ear Vinneketh threw his arms around his husband’s neck, taking care to not disturb whatever he was holding in his arms. “I came as soon as I heard you had returned. I am so happy to see you, my sweet Demon~” Purring softly, Demon kissed the top of his husband’s head. “I am happy to see you too, my dearest Treasure~ Holding the baby close to his chest with one arm he wrapped his other arm around the dancer’s waist. She started giggling at her distorted reflection in his armor. Vinneketh immediately turned to stare. “Beloved..where did that child come from..?” Demon sighed. “Come to my chambers with me. It’s a long story.”

* * *

“So..this poor child is the only survivor of that village’s destruction?” Vinneketh rocked the baby slowly in his arms, hoping it would help put her to sleep. “Such a precious little jewel~ The Gods must have been watching over her.” Demon nodded. “I suppose so considering what we witnessed. This Cult needs to be stopped before more innocent lives are sacrificed to their insanity.” 

“What will become of the child?” 

“We can..speak to the Court..see if anyone will take her..”

“Can we not raise her ourselves?” 

Demon froze on the spot. “You..can’t be serious, Treasure. I cannot care for a child..” Vinneketh looked up at him skeptically. “Why? Because you are a Demon? She adores you. We both know this. We have seen it. Beloved.._we_ can adopt her..raise her together~ Be a family~” It wasn’t long before Demon started feeling _incredibly _overwhelmed. “Treasure I…I need some time to consider all of this. I need to..speak to the others when they return. I need…to calm down..” He fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Him? A father? Ridiculous! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon is torn between duty and the wishes of his husband.

For the third time that night Demon and Vinneketh were awakened by the baby’s cries. Demon growled as his husband quickly got up from the bed and went to the crib he’d moved into Demon’s chambers. “Huuuush, little jewel~” the dancer cooed, picking her up and cradling her. “Are you hungry? Let us go search the kitchens~” When he left, Demon sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Why? Why did he agree to this? Oh right. He could never say no to Vinneketh. _Never._ Though he had to admit, his husband was working wonders with her. She never cried when he held her. Even if she was she would instantly stop when he picked her up. It was nothing short of miraculous. He sighed, his head still buzzing from the day’s earlier events.

* * *

Upon StarChild and Ace’s return, Demon narrowed his eyes. The Fox was with them..but not CatMan. He glared. “I thought I gave you a job to do..” Ace rolled his eyes. “Lay off him will ya? He did what you told him to do. Cat just didn’t wanna come back. End of story.” The Fox shrank back behind Ace. “I-it’s true. I told him..but he said he had important business with his Clan and he refused to leave..” That sounded like CatMan. “I suppose he will have to be informed whenever he decides to come back.” He nodded to the Fox in a silent apology, who nodded back and smiled. “Demon..” StarChild addressed him with crossed arms. “..where’s the baby?” He huffed. “You’re looking at me as if I’ve eaten her or something. She’s safe with Vinneketh. Can we just get on with this?” 

The Elder greeted them when they returned to the Throne Room. “I take it the news is not good.” StarChild shook his head. “The village was decimated..and the Cult left no traces as to where they were headed next..”

“I-if I may..?”

Everyone turned to the Fox who had his hand held up. “Sorry for interrupting..but..this Cult you speak will eventually pose a threat to all of KISSteria. My Clan has been isolated in the jungle for decades but this is something that cannot be ignored. I will speak to my Clan Leader about offering assistance.” The Elder nodded and smiled. “Your Clan’s partnership would be most beneficial, Fox~ If your Leader wishes to meet with me personally he is welcome here. Is there anything else I should know?” Everyone’s eyes turned to Demon who sighed. “We..found a child abandoned in the village. Her parents were most likely killed by the Cult. My husband looks after her now. She appears to be unharmed.” The Elder frowned. “I wish to see this child.” Demon led her to Vinneketh’s chambers. The dancer was sitting on his bed, humming softly to the baby as she slept soundly in his arms. “I’m..sorry to disturb you, Treasure..” Demon spoke in a low voice. “..but I brought the Elder here to see the child.” Vinneketh held her close protectively. “She..is not taking her away is she..?” The Elder stood beside Demon with her arms crossed behind her. “I see you’ve already grown quite attached to her.” 

“And she to me..and to Demon. I wish to keep her~” 

“Be that as it may..we must make sure she is safe first.” 

“But..she has no injuries.” 

“I’m afraid that’s not what I mean. She was exposed to the Cult’s magic. It is possible she could be very attractive bait for a trap. She must be tested by the Sisters.” Vinneketh’s eyes were wide with fear. “Please..she is just an innocent child! She is no danger to anyone!” Demon sat down beside him. “I don’t want to do this either, Treasure..but it is a danger we cannot overlook. No harm will come to her..I promise you.” The dancer sighed as he looked up at his husband. “V-very well..but..at least allow her to stay with us tonight..and you can take her in the morning. Please..?” He looked to the Elder for approval. Looking down at the baby’s slumbering face she nodded. “Of course~ The Sisterhood will be ready to receive her in the morning.” After she left he curled up on the bed with the baby still clutched tightly in his arms. “I am scared for her, Beloved. What..if they do actually find something..? What if..they have to kill her..?” Demon reached over to stroke his husband’s hair. “Don’t think that way, Treasure. We both have to hold on to the belief that she will be alright. I’m certain Black Dahlia and her Sisters will take good care of her.” That was the only thing that gave Vinneketh _any_ kind of solace.

* * *

And here he was..tasked with taking a small defenseless baby to a Coven of Witches. He dreaded the morning. Vinneketh returned a moment later, holding up a bottle for the baby to drink from. “There you are, little jewel~” Demon found himself smiling. His husband easily took on the role of the doting mother figure. It seemed to come so naturally to him. Maybe..raising her together wouldn’t be such a terrible thing after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a waiting game while the baby is under the care of the Sisterhood. Meanwhile the Cult is on the move again..

“Please..be gentle with her..” 

Black Dahlia smiled as Vinneketh handed the baby to her. “Don’t you worry about anything, my friend. She will be safe. You have my word~” Another Sister named Indigo Tiger whispered an incantation to keep the baby asleep. “She is prepared. Let us proceed with the ritual.” Vinneketh stood watching as the Temple doors closed behind them. The dancer was in tears by the time he reached Demon’s chambers. “Treasure..” Demon got up from his bed and hugged his husband tightly. “I know..” Vinneketh trembled as he sobbed. “Please stay with me, Beloved..I need you now..” Demon sighed. “I wish I could stay..but I must assist StarChild in dealing with this Cult.” 

“I will go with you then. It will keep my mind occupied.” 

Everyone was gathered in the Main Hall. Elite soldiers of the KISSterian Army stood at the ready along with Jedellian Marksmen and Hunters from the Fox Clan. “Perhaps I should call upon my Troupe to assist as well, Beloved.” Vinneketh whispered in Demon’s ear. “This Cult is in possession of dangerous magic that normal soldiers cannot guard against.” Of course Demon was concerned about his husband putting himself in harm’s way, but he _was_ a Warrior. With powerful magic of his own. “I’m certain the Elder will agree to it if you speak with her.” The dancer nodded, moving quickly through the crowd. “Begging your pardon, Elder.” he said, taking a small bow. “Sphynxia is ready to offer assistance as part of the Alliance. I can send word to my Warrior Troupe to lend their strength to your Army.” The Elder smiled graciously. “It would be most kind of you. I believe we’re going to need all the help we can get.” That could only mean that the attacks were close to escalating. “I will go personally and bring them here. Demon can send word to me of the Army’s location.” He swiftly ran off towards the Star Portal. StarChild stood at the front to address the soldiers. “Army of the KISSterian Alliance! We have received word from the Fox Clan that the Crimson Cult is planning the strike the next village in their path. We must not let them destroy more lives! We must drive them back!! **PROTECT THE PEOPLE!!**” With their Princes and the Demon flying high above them, the Army marched from the Palace.

* * *

When they found the Cult they were already in the midst of descending upon the village, yelling and brandishing their weapons. Using his powerful voice StarChild created a deep fissure to cut them off. “Now is the time!! **ATTACK!!**” The Marksmen went first, striking down most of the Cult’s front line with their arrows. The Fox Hunters split their numbers and ambushed from the sides and the rear while the KISSterian Army attacked from the front. In the sky, Demon flew over the panicking Cultists and scorched them with his Demonfire. Ace incapacitated as many as he could with his Lighting and StarChild picked off stragglers with his Starbeams. Unfortunately what the Cultists lacked in physical prowess they made up for with their magical abilities. The spells they cast were lethal, cursing anyone they struck to a gruesome bloody death. Vinneketh had been right after all much to Demon’s dismay. As he stopped to send his husband word he was struck by a crimson beam. It tore through one of his wings, sending him plummeting back to the ground head first. 

**“DEMON!!”**

StarChild immediately rushed to his side and turned him over. “Demon..please speak to me..are you alright?!” No answer. He shook him. Still nothing. Then he saw blood. “Gods..I can’t lose you.!! DEMON!!” 

The ground started to shake violently, making everyone stop in their tracks. StarChild looked around in utter confusion. What in the realms was happening?! The rumbling grew louder..closer..sounding like..giant footsteps? Off in the distance was a golden light as bright as the sun. It shot out a beam of pure energy, obliterating every Cultist it managed to touch. Shielding his eyes StarChild could swear there was a person inside that light. He jumped when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. “Dalila!?” The blond warrior smiled. “Never fear. I can keep him stable until we can get him back. Masika and Bomani are fighting off the bastards trying hide out in the village.” He pointed upwards. “I think Vinneketh can handle the rest~” StarChild stared up in absolute awe. Vinneketh floated high above them, his arms stretched out and his eyes glowing white, encased in the gigantic spectral body of their God Horus. It fired beams of energy from its wings, forcing what little of them remained to make a frantic retreat. The Cult had finally been driven back into the shadows. At least for now. 

After StarChild sent the uninjured KISSterian soldiers off to check on the village he turned his attention back to Demon. With his eyes still glowing brightly Vinneketh moved past him and gathered his injured husband in his arms. _“BELOVED..YOU ARE SAFE WITH ME..”_he said, his voice echoing. They both suddenly disappeared in a beam of light. Dalila chuckled. “They certainly learned their lesson didn’t they? No one hurts Vinneketh’s Beloved and lives~” 

“How..did you know where we were?” 

“Vinneketh managed to receive at least part of Demon’s message before he was attacked. We didn’t even get the chance to ask what happened before his eyes started glowing~” StarChild gave him a relieved smile. “I’m grateful to you. Without your help this battle’s outcome would have been drastically different~” The Fox and Ace joined them soon after sending off their respective armies. StarChild was quick to notice his lover’s damaged armor. “Acey what happened to you?!” The Space Prince just waved it off. “Just got caught in a crossfire..no big deal, Starshine~” 

“No big deal?! You’re bleeding!!” 

“I am?”

Looking down, Ace saw blood streaming from a gash on his shoulder. “Geez I didn’t feel anything. Didn’t know it was that bad.” Dalila laughed. “That’s an easy fix. Allow me~” The wound closed up quickly with the help of Dalila’s skillful magic. “There. Good as new~” StarChild patted the blond warrior’s shoulder. “Thank you again~ Let’s make haste back to the Palace. I worry for Demon.”

* * *

Upon their return StarChild quickly made his way to Demon’s chambers. Inside Vinneketh was still glowing brightly, kneeling next to his husband’s prone form on the bed with the spectral figure of a beautiful woman with wings laying her hands on his shoulders. It was fascinating to watch the dancer’s magic at work. If anyone could bring Demon back it was Vinneketh. He reached for the door and closed it. It was best that he not be disturbed. Back in the Main Hall the Elder was waiting for him along with Ace and the Fox. She stood when he entered. “StarChild..how fares the village?” He smiled. “The Fox Clan Leader’s information was accurate down to every last detail. We drove the Cult back and forced them to retreat. Vinneketh’s Warrior Troupe and our soldiers are remaining in the village to eliminate any Cultists trying to hide there. The Clan promises to send word if they hear of any other Cult activity close to their territory.” The Elder sighed in relief. “That is indeed good news. We must keep a watchful eye so they do not catch us off guard. On a lighter note, the Fox has expressed interest in joining you.” 

“Has he?” 

The Fox stood there frozen until Ace poked him. “Wakey wakey, Foxy~!” After letting out a loud squeak and nearly hyperventilating from anxiety he managed to recompose himself. “Ah..y-yes..I..yes. What we did today..saving all those people..it felt great. I’d like to have opportunities to do more but I can’t get that if I stay in the jungle. My Leader has already given me leave so..if you’ll have me..” StarChild didn’t even take a moment to consider. He just smiled and held out his hand. “Welcome to KISS~” As they shook hands Black Dahlia entered the Hall. She approached the Elder and bowed to her. “I am sorry if I am interrupting Elder..but I come bearing news regarding the child."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the ritual finally complete, Black Dahlia relays the result to the others.

StarChild could feel the tension growing as Black Dahlia entered the Hall. It didn’t feel right hearing this news with Demon and Vinneketh present. But what choice did they have? He would have to take it upon himself to pass on what was spoken of here. “What news do you bring from the Sisterhood?” the Elder asked, sounding slightly on edge. StarChild wondered if she had also come to care for the child. Black Dahlia lowered her gaze to the floor, instantly filling him with dread. “I am afraid..the news is..not good..” Everyone in the room seemed to have their breaths held. The silence was deafening. 

“During the ritual..my Sisters and I discovered that she is afflicted with the Crimson Curse. She is..to become a vessel for the Crimson Witch’s reincarnation. It does not physically harm her but it will continue to consume her life force like a virus and replace it with that of the Crimson Witch. When the spell reaches its peak..she will cease to exist and a new Crimson Witch will be born.” Fox was absolutely horrified. “That..poor baby..there must be something we can do to help her!” Black Dahlia fidgeted with her brooch. “My Sisters and I are researching counter spells at this very moment. As soon as we find something you will be informed. The child has been returned to Vinneketh to rest. StarChild..will you tell them? There was nothing the Star Prince wanted to do _less._ He could already see the look of utter devastation on the dancer’s face. With a heavy sigh he nodded. “There’s..no sense in putting it off. I’ll go tell them now..” 

The walk to Demon’s chambers felt agonizing. Ace had offered to accompany him but he thought it best that he do it alone. What a _brilliant_ idea. He rolled his eyes at himself. He sighed again before knocking. He didn’t expect Demon to be on the other side of the door, but Vinneketh was probably too preoccupied caring for the baby. “Demon..thank the Gods!” He hugged his companion tightly. “When you took that fall..my heart stopped. I was so afraid I lost you..” He felt Demon’s chest rumble as he purred. “You nearly did..but my Treasure brought me back.” Vinneketh looked up from laying the baby down in her crib. “Oh, StarChild! How nice of you to check on us~ Do you bring any news?” StarChild frowned. “I…I do…and I wish it was good.” Demon held his husband close to him as StarChild told them about the ritual’s findings. Vinneketh screamed in anguish, completely breaking down in his husband’s arms. “No…no no..!! Why a child…why her..?! How could they do something so unspeakable..?!”

“Treasure, please…you’re going to–”

“No, Demon!! I have every right to be furious!! If you are so cruel and heartless that you must subject an innocent child to such horrors..you do not deserve to walk this earth!! We will find them..my Troupe and I. We will find them all and we will put an end to them. I will_ force_ them to tell me how to reverse the spell!! _THEY WILL NOT HAVE MY AYESHA!!_” He stormed off, leaving a shaken Demon and a concerned StarChild behind. “He’s..named her..?” Demon glanced back at the crib. “Yes..he thought of it after she was brought back here. I..cannot bring myself to deny his desire to keep her.” StarChild placed a hand on his shoulder. “For what it’s worth..I think his devotion to keeping her safe is very admirable. Whatever he plans to do he will have the support of KISSteria’s Prince.” Demon nodded. “Thank you. It will be needed. I’m afraid..that he will take this too far and destroy himself. I can’t let that happen. I won’t let it happen. Please..help me save my husband.” 

“Of course I will, Demon. You have my word~” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With CatMan still M.I.A. StarChild must make a decision to keep the balance, as well as saving Vinneketh from his own rage.

Ace found StarChild outside the Palace in the garden staring up at the starry night sky. “What’s goin’ on, Starshine?” he asked, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist. “You’ve been quiet since you came back from Demon’s.” So many things were going on. StarChild didn’t know where to begin. He sighed and shook his head, placing his hands over his lover’s. “I have so much to tell you..my mind is in chaos trying to put it all together..” He smiled when he felt Ace’s lips press against his cheek. “Just start slowly, baby. I’m not goin’ anywhere~” He loved his Space Prince’s patience right now~ He turned to give his lover a proper kiss to his lips. “Thank you~ Well..first and foremost I worry for KISS. We don’t feel equal any longer with CatMan gone. We have no idea how long he’ll be gone or if he’ll even return. I’ve been thinking..of bringing Fox in to join us. At least until CatMan sends us word.” Ace pursed his lips. “I mean..if you think that’s best I don’t have a problem with it. You should probably tell Demon first before you do anything though. And as long as Cat can have his place back of course. I think Foxy can handle being a substitute for now~” StarChild nodded. “I figured he’d like to be the first choice. He’s so eager to prove himself. It’s actually rather cute~ I’ve already made him part of us anyway. He just needs to be taught the Synergy before we go into battle again.”

“So that’s one problem solved~ What’s next?”

“I-it’s Vinneketh. After I told him about the child..he…” 

“He lost it?”

“That’s putting it mildly. Of course I can’t blame him for being upset. He cares a lot for her and doesn’t want to see anything happen to her. But..what I witnessed..was madness. Demon is afraid he will push his powers past their limits to destroy this Cult. He’s only just recovering from that nearly fatal fall. He doesn’t need this stress. I need you and Fox to help me, Ace. We must talk to Vinneketh and keep him from doing something foolish.” 

“Sure, baby. Let’s go get Foxy and do it right now.” StarChild smiled, holding onto his lover’s arm as the went inside. “Sometimes I don’t think I deserve you~” Ace cackled. “That’s crazy talk!” 

Fox was easy to find. Ever since he’d been shown the Hall of Music he’d been in there for hours marveling over KISS’s collection of instruments. He seemed to focus on the drumsets the most which intrigued StarChild. “Still here I see~” Fox turned to them and smiled. “These are all fascinating..especially the drums! I hope..I can play one someday..” Ace patted his head. “Stick with us, Foxy and maybe one day you will~ Right now we need you to come with us though. We got some stuff to sort out with Vin.” Fox instantly fell in line behind them. “Any chance I have to help I’ll take it! Lead the way!” 

* * *

With Fox trailing behind them StarChild and Ace went off in search of Vinneketh. They found Dalila and Masika standing outside of the dancer’s chambers, while angry voices from inside drifted out into the hallway. When StarChild tried to go in the blond warrior stopped him. “Please don’t interfere. Bomani has it under control for now.” Some control. Bomani had Vinneketh restrained in his arms while the dancer kicked and screamed to be released. 

“I swear to the Gods, Bomani if you do not unhand me this instant!!” 

“Do you actually think I’m going to allow you to use _that _invocation? ABSOLUTELY NOT!!”

“It is the only way!!”

“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!!”

StarChild looked at Masika confused. “What are they talking about?” The warrior sighed. “All of us get our special abilities from our Patron Gods. Vinneketh can invoke the spirits of ours as well as his own but he needs our consent first. Bomani has Set. He’s freakishly powerful but..he drains your life if you invoke him. Bomani used him only once..and it nearly killed him. Now Vinneketh wants access to him to destroy this Crimson Cult. He’s crazy. Irrational..” Fox had a look of pure horror on his face. “A power..that kills..? But Demon..” Dalila nodded. “That is exactly why we must keep him here. He’s much too angry to think of the consequences.” 

Bomani kept his hold tight as Vinneketh continued to struggle. “Please think about what you are asking me! You have seen what Set can do to me..what makes you think you can survive him?!” 

“My magic is stronger than yours. It is stronger than all of yours combined!!” 

“But your life force is not!! It is the same as ours!! _That_ is what Set feeds upon!!”

“How can I make you understand?! I MUST DO THIS!!” 

“I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU KILL YOURSELF!!” 

“THEY MUST ALL DIE!! They…they must… ….” The dancer stopped mid sentence as a heavy dizziness overtook him. Soon the entire room was spinning out of control. “…please no..not now..I…I cannot..” Bomani held him closer with wide panicked eyes. “Vinneketh..? Speak to me..!! What’s happening..?!” Masika cursed, running in to help carry Vinneketh to his bed. “I was afraid this would happen. After that stunt he pulled during that battle..and using more magic to heal Demon. All that coupled with the stress..his body is drained and it’s going into shock.” StarChild gasped. If Demon found out about this.. He had to act quickly. “Ace, Fox..stay here and help them if you can. I must fetch Dahlia. I know she can help!”

* * *

Black Dahlia was engaged in her evening meditation when StarChld burst into her room. “I..I’m very sorry to interrupt you, Dahlia..but I need your help right away! It’s Vinneketh! He’s..having some kind of seizure!” She immediately stood up with a terrified expression. “Oh, merciful Gods! Take me to him now!” When they returned the others had managed to get the dancer into bed, but he was still trembling violently and his eyes were rolled back. “Dear Vinneketh..” Black Dahlia went to his bedside and knelt down next to him. “..I realize how stressful all of this must be for you. The anger you must feel..but what you are doing now will not solve the issue any quicker. Deep down I believe you know this as well.” She gently placed a black dahlia flower on Vinneketh’s chest. It instantly calmed him and he fell into a deep sleep. “That should keep him relaxed long enough for him to recuperate. Some one must stay with him to make certain he does not suffer another attack.” Bomani took the dancer’s hand and squeezed it. “I will stay with him.” With a nod she ushered the others out and closed the door. “He must be left alone now to allow the flower to do its work.” StarChild hugged her tightly. “I don’t know what we would do without you. I knew you had a solution~” Fox stared at the door. “He’s..going to be alright isn’t he..?” Masika chuckled. “If anyone can keep him in his place it’s Bomani~” Black Dahlia smiled, bowing to bid the others good night. “If anything else comes up you know where to find me~” 

Upon her return to the Sisterhood’s Temple she was greeted by Demon holding the baby in his arms. She frowned. “Demon? What’s–?” She froze when she looked closer. A horrible crimson mark had appeared on the baby’s arm. “Gods..the curse is working faster than we predicted. We have no more time to waste..” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes are watching, waiting for the Crimson Cult to make its next move. The pressure is on to save Ayesha from the Curse.

Deep in the KISSterian jungle the Wildcat Clan had gathered. CatMan glared at them all with a deep scowl. “I never thought I would find myself ashamed to be a Wildcat but here I am. Your so-called Leader was complacent when that village was attacked! It was _our_ territory and he failed to defend it! It’s obvious to me that this Clan is nothing without sufficient leadership! So_ I_ am stepping in to be that Leader! We will search the jungle for any sign of that Cult. If we find them, we will make them pay for what they’ve done!!” The Clan roared in approval, taking their previous Leader and shoving him to the ground at the front of the crowd. CatMan stared him down, his eyes narrow slits. “_You._ You do not the deserve the mantle of Leader. The Clan wants nothing more to do with you and your laziness. They want their honor back! BEGONE WITH YOU!!” Clearly outnumbered the ex-Leader picked himself up and slinked off into the jungle. “Now..with the burden gone..we can get to work.” 

With the Clan split up into groups they began their search. CatMan brought an eager young initiate along with him. He kept claiming he had an exceptional sense of smell, so he decided to put him to the test. Reaching the jungle’s western outskirts CatMan’s party discovered a cave partially hidden in the mountains. The initiate’s face immediately twisted in disgust. “Ugggh..that smell! Definitely blood. There’s no mistaking it! The Cult is in there!” CatMan’s eyes narrowed. We can’t go near and risk them finding out we know where they’re hiding.” He placed a hand on the young Wildcat’s shoulder. “I want you to go to the Palace and tell the Star Prince what we’ve found.”

“Yes, Leader! I’ll be back as soon as possible!” 

* * *

Inside the Sisterhood’s Temple Black Dahlia took Demon to see Red Lotus their High Priestess. Surely she could help them with some kind of solution. Pushing open the doors to the Main Chamber Black Dahlia bowed her head. “I hope I am not disturbing you, High Priestess but I come seeking your guidance. This child has been stricken with the Crimson Curse..and it is working abnormally fast. We fear she will be lost much sooner than we anticipated.” Red Lotus stood up from her throne and descended the stairs. “The Crimson Curse, you say? That it indeed troubling. If it were a fully grown adult with the affliction it would not be spreading as quickly. This is most definitely the work of the Scarlet Necromancer. The death of this child will bring forth the rebirth of the Crimson Witch.” Demon’s eyes blazed with fury. “Perhaps his death will end the curse. I’d be more than happy to send him screaming into the fires of hell.” Black Dahlia covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. “You’ve only had this child for a short time and you’re already willing to kill for her? She _has_ changed you, Demon~” As much as he grumbled he couldn’t deny that it was true. “I..suppose she has. My husband is adamant about raising her as our own.” Red Lotus looked at him and smiled. “If you speak the truth, then there may just be a way to save her after all~ Come with me~” In the Temple’s vast library Red Lotus opened a massive spell book, turning each dusty page slowly until she found what she was looking for. “Tell me, Demon. Would you do anything to save this child?” Demon nodded without hesitation. “I absolutely would. Yes. Me and my husband both.” 

“Would you both sacrifice part of your life force for her?” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon and Vinneketh have only one chance to take away the Cult’s greatest potential weapon.

Red Lotus' words repeated over and over in Demon’s head. 

_‘Would you both sacrifice part of your life force for her?’_

He wasn’t even sure what that meant but if it would save Ayesha he knew he would do it. Whatever it took. He looked at her, his brow set in determination. “If that’s what is needed..tell us what we must do.” Red Lotus nodded. “Then go and fetch your husband. The Sisters and I will prepare the child for the ritual.” When Demon left she turned to Black Dahlia, pointing to a page in the spell book. “You must go and speak to the Elder. We will need KISSteria’s greatest power.” 

* * *

Bomani was shaken from his sleep when Demon appeared before him in a burst of flames. They glared at each other. “What are _you_ doing here with _my_ husband?” Bomani kept his hold on Vinneketh’s hand defiantly. “I am making certain he rests properly. Do you have any idea how much of his magic he has used? That battle against the Cult? Healing you? Not even Isis herself could give relief to such a weary body. I will not allow you to take him. He is staying here!” Demon snarled. “I’m not listening to this. I realize that you’re trying to cling to him in any way you can in the vain hopes that he will suddenly forget me and fall in love with you, but I’ve no time for your ridiculous fantasies. Our child is going to die..and if you prevent me from attempting to save her I will rip you to pieces. _Slowly._” 

“A-Ayesha..!!” 

Vinneketh bolted upright with wide eyes. **“SHE IS GONE!!”** Demon went to his husband and pulled him close. “No, Treasure no..we haven’t lost her yet. But you must come with me now before we do.” Picking up the black dahlia flower that fell onto his lap and holding it close the dancer nodded. “Let us not waste another second. She needs us.” Demon quickly picked his husband up and disappeared from the room in a blast of fire, leaving a bewildered Bomani behind. 

* * *

Back in the Temple Red Lotus had gathered the entire Sisterhood for the upcoming ritual. She held Ayesha in her arms and sang softly to her, frowning when another crimson mark appeared. “Precious little one..we will soon rid you of this terrible burden.” When Demon appeared before her she looked up and smiled. “Ah, there you are. We are waiting for Black Dahlia to return and then the ritual can begin.” Vinneketh ran to her and gently took Ayesha from her. “My little jewel~ Thank you for keeping her safe. I detest these ugly marks on her. I look forward to seeing them gone.” Demon held his husband’s waist. “They will be soon, Treasure. And then..she can be ours to raise.” 

“Oh, Beloved..do you mean it~?” 

“I do.” 

Holding Ayesha close Vinneketh smiled, laying his head on his husband’s chest. “You will be a wonderful father, my darling~” 

“Eventually I will believe that as much as you do..” 

The doors to the Temple opened, and a bright purple light illuminated the entire Chamber. Everyone except Demon shielded their eyes. “Beloved..what is that..?” Demon watched as Black Dahlia entered. “I have it, High Priestess. The Rock of KISSteria.” 

“I-is it really..?” Vinneketh looked on as best he could. The light was so blinding..to everyone except his husband. He was one of the Rock’s guardians after all. It made sense that it wouldn’t affect him. “I..I had heard of it but I never thought I would witness its power myself. H-how will it save Ayesha..?” Red Lotus took his and Demon’s hands. “With the Rock’s energy we will drive out the evil life force that is poisoning her. It is you who will save this child through your love and your life. When the ritual is complete she will no longer be your daughter just in name. Are you prepared to do this?” Demon and Vinneketh looked at each other briefly before nodding to her. “Then let us begin~” 

As Ayesha was placed on the altar Black Dahlia held the Rock above her. After whispering an incantation she took her hands away, leaving it to float weightlessly above the child’s body. Two other Sisters, White Swan and Silver Lily, led Demon and Vinneketh to stand in front of the altar. With everyone in place the Sisters began to chant the spell. Vinneketh closed his eyes and smiled. He could feel the Sisters’ magic swirling around them, giving him a warm sense of comfort. The Rock glowed and spun around, surrounding Ayesha with its aura. The chanting grew louder, and soon everyone in the Chamber glowed with their own uniquely colored aura. The Rock was spinning even faster now, taking Demon and Vinneketh’s auras into itself and covering Ayesha with them. Before long the horrible crimson marks slowly disappeared. They began to grow weak. They could both feel their life forces leaving their bodies. None of that mattered. It was all for their precious daughter. Vinneketh nearly fell over but Demon was there to hold him up. With the last words of the spell the Rock flashed brightly, then suddenly plunged the entire Chamber into darkness. 

Vinneketh slowly awoke to see Demon standing above him with Ayesha in his arms. “Beloved…did..did it work..? Is she..?” Demon smiled and handed Ayesha to him, her skin now completely free of curse marks. “Ohh..thank the Gods..she is ours now, Demon. She is _our_ daughter~” Demon sat on the bed next to his husband and held him close, watching as the happy little girl played with his hair. 

“Yes, my Treasure..she is truly ours~” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the curse broken, the Scarlet Necromancer plots his vengeance.

**“THIS CANNOT BE!!”**

Yelling in frustration, the Scarlet Necromancer threw the crystal orb he carried to the ground, shattering it completely. As soon as the Crimson Curse was lifted it had gone dark. Useless. “How dare they break my beautiful spell?! The one chance to bring back our Mistress..and they have ruined it!! **THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS!!”** He grabbed one of his followers by their robes. “Gather everyone who is left!! We slaughter the KISSterians tonight and sacrifice their blood to the Mistress!!” Outside of the cave, the rest of the Wildcat Clan had regrouped. The stood at the ready with their fangs bared and their claws extended. “Keep close watch..” CatMan said, moving close to the caves entrance. “..as soon as they move out..we attack.” 

* * *

Back at the Palace StarChild was amazed at how quickly Fox was growing accustomed to playing with them. Sitting behind a drum set just seemed to come as naturally to him as breathing. As they performed in the Palace’s theater with the Council watching Fox never missed a beat. But the true test had yet to be passed. Could Fox focus his powers in perfect harmony with the others? There was no better time to do it than right now. StarChild glanced back at first Fox who nodded before looking at the others, Ace to his left and Demon to his right. The Council waited in dead silence as they began their next song. Instantly recognizing that familiar intro the Elder smiled. 

_Well the night’s begun and you want some fun_  
_Do you think you’re gonna find it_  
_ You gotta treat yourself like number one_  
_ Do you need to be reminded_

_It doesn’t matter what you do or say_  
_Just forget the things that you’ve been told_  
_ We can’t do it any other way_  
_ Everybody’s got to rock and roll_

_Shout it shout it Shout it out loud!  
Shout it shout it Shout it out loud!_

Their instruments slowly harmonized, making them all glow in their respective colors. Fox had never experienced anything like it before. As his orange aura shined brightly around him he felt a wonderful warmth. He felt like he belonged. 

_If you don’t feel good there’s a way you could_  
_Don’t sit there brokenhearted_  
_ Call all your friends in the neighborhood_  
_ And get the party started_

_Don’t let them tell you that there’s too much noise_  
_They’re too old to really understand_  
_ You’ll still get rowdy with the girls and boys_  
_ Cause it’s time for you to take a stand_

_Shout it shout it Shout it out loud!  
Shout it shout it Shout it out loud!_

While Fox played his aura floated above him, taking the shape of a fox with a long flowing tail. It ran around the theater, leaving beautiful trails of energy behind it. The crowd watched in awe, standing up to cheer as the fox floated over their heads. StarChild was intrigued. The fox’s energy clearly had rejuvenating effects which could prove to be incredibly useful. The fox circled the stage. It appeared to be gathering the others’ auras and forming them into unique shapes. Fascinating!

_Shout it shout it Shout it out loud!  
You got to have a party!_

_Shout it shout it Shout it out loud!  
Turn it up louder!_

StarChild’s aura transformed into a sleek and elegant bird with a long translucent tail. Laying its head on its master’s shoulder it raised its tail feathers and spread them apart, creating a shimmering fan.

_Shout it shout it Shout it out loud!  
Everybody shout it now!_

_Shout it shout it Shout it out loud!  
Oh yeah!_

Demon’s aura snaked itself around him, taking the form of a gigantic lizard with long, sharp claws, burning red eyes and heavy spiked armor covering its body. It flicked its long tongue as its master did, moving perfectly in sync.

_Shout it shout it Shout it out loud!  
I hear it gettin’ louder!_

_Shout it shout it Shout it out loud!  
Everybody shout it now!_

Ace’s aura crackled with electricity. At first it formed stars, which then took the shape of a large spectral bear, standing on its hind legs behind its master. As it roared its stars glittered and lightning shot from its mouth. Truly a sight to behold.

_Shout it shout it Shout it out loud!!_

As the song ended the ethereal creatures floated high above the stage and disappeared in an explosion of colors. The Council stood, applauding and cheering wildly. StarChild was amused. He’d never seen them so lively. He turned to Ace, smiling as the SpaceMan winked at him. Demon watched Vinneketh stand up and smile proudly, with Ayesha laughing and squealing, trying to catch stray ribbons of colored energy in her hands. Fox was out of breath. Expending so much power made him so weary..but he was excited too! His first attempt at Synergy and it went perfectly! It was certainly proof enough that he was meant to be part of KISS. The Elder approached the stage with a big smile on her face. “That was absolutely incredible..all of you~ I believe Fox will fit in with the rest of you very well~” 

“Wow!!” 

Everyone looked towards the newcomer who stood in the theater’s entrance. He walked down the center aisle clapping enthusiastically. “My Leader told me about how amazing it is when you perform together but..it’s much better seeing it for myself!” Ace narrowed his eyes. The markings were familiar but everything else was completely off. Before he could say anything however StarChild spoke first. “Have you come from the jungle? I-is CatMan..?” The young Cat shook his head. “Oh no! He’s our Leader now! He sent me to bring you word on the Cult’s movements!” Demon growled. “Did the Clan locate them?” Another nod. “Yes we have. We found them hiding in the western mountains. We think they may try to attack at any time.” 

“Oh, they will most definitely attack. Very soon.” Vinneketh interjected with a scowl on his face. “We have taken away their most valuable weapon and they will come here seeking revenge.” The Elder frowned. “Then we must prepare the Palace’s defenses. The Rock of KISSteria will provide an efficient barrier against them.” Demon watched his husband’s expression. “There’s something else isn’t there?” Vinneketh nodded. “There is. I do not think the Rock has any of its own defenses against necromancy. It is possible the Scarlet Necromancer will attempt to corrupt it. Elder, with your permission I will fetch my Master. No magic can breech his barriers. He can keep the Rock safe while the rest of us battle the Cult.” The Elder hummed in approval. “I trust your judgments on the magical, Vinneketh. Master Radames’ help would be most welcome.” Handing Ayesha over to Demon, Vinneketh was off to return to Sphynxia. 

“All that is left is to plan our attack.” StarChild said. “We will inform the Sisterhood as well. Their magic can bolster our soldiers. We will need to call upon the Alliance Army once more. Ace, send word to Jendell. Fox, inform your Clan. The Council can assemble the Palace Garrison.” He placed a hand on the young Cat’s shoulder. “You deserve our gratitude for coming here and informing us. Please let CatMan know that he is invaluable to us and we congratulate him on becoming your Clan’s Leader. We hope that you will join us for this battle. With our combined forces we can finally destroy this Cult once and for all.” The young Cat’s smile could brighten up the entire theater. “We’ll definitely be there! We don’t really have any defenses against that Scarlet person’s magic but..” 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Kitty-Cat!” Ace interrupted, handing over a small glass orb filled with blue lightning. “Give this to Cat when you see ‘im. He knows what to do with it~” The young Cat stared at the orb with wide curious eyes. “Oh..yes..I will! Thank you!” As he ran off StarChild nodded to the others. 

“It’s time for KISS to end this.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small battles have been won..but the war is about to begin. The first Allies arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..this was going to be the last chapter..and then I changed my mind! There’s so much more after this but strap yourselves in! It’s gettin’ crazy from here!

_StarChild stood on the front line with Ace, Demon and Fox beside him. The rest of the Alliance Army stood behind them ready for the fight of their lives. In the distance a thick red mist could be seen, growing larger as the Cult approached. “How foolish~” he mused. “Using such a crude diversionary tactic to hide their small numbers.” Vinneketh came up to him and grabbed his arm. “Do not be so quick to tout superiority. It is so much worse than you believe..” They turned to see an army of skeletons emerge from the mist, all of them glowing crimson with the Necromancer’s unholy magic. _

_“They have bolstered their forces with their dead..” _

StarChild bolted up in bed with a loud gasp, while Ace groaned and shifted beside him. “Mmmph..deja vu~ Another premonition..?”

“Y-yes. It was horrible..but it also gives us an advantage..” 

“For what..?” 

“Against the Cult.” He got up and put on his robe. “I must go speak to the Elder about this right away. I’ll be back.” He collided into Vinneketh on his way out the door. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you!” 

“No harm done~ I assume you saw what the Cult plans to do..” 

“I did. I was..going to inform the Elder.” Vinneketh shook his head. “We are nowhere near ready to take them on with the army we have. The Palace soldiers are not prepared for the Necomancer’s magic, and using our own magic to protect them will do more harm than good. You must call upon more powerful allies for this battle.” StarChild hoped he could avoid dragging others into this but he couldn’t ignore his visions. They were going to need all the help they could get. They went to the Palace’s Lower Star Chamber. The Correspondence Orbs that floated about all went to their Prince right away when he entered. He chuckled as he took one. “They’re always so eager~ Orb, please put me in contact with Anarkia and Rhye~” The Orb glowed a bright purple. 

_As you wish, Prince StarChild~_

* * *

Later that evening an emergency meeting was held in the Main Hall. Despite his distraught feelings, Fox was the first to speak. “I received word from my Leader. I’m afraid my Clan won’t be able to assist us. They’re joining forces with the Wildcat Clan to hold off the Cult in the jungle until KISSteria’s other allies can arrive.” StarChild placed a hand on his shoulder. “We will make certain that any sacrifices the Clans make will count for everything. And..if we should meet any of their dead on the field of battle..we will give them the peace they deserve.” Fox looked down at the floor. The thought of losing any of his Clan weighed so heavily. He only hoped he could concentrate on the battle when the time came. “Ah, here you are. My Master is working with the Sisterhood to place an impenetrable barrier around the Palace.” Vinneketh said as he entered with his Troupe close behind him. I have placed Ayesha in the care of Black Dahlia. We are ready to fight with you.” He went to Demon’s side who held him by his waist. “I must stay with my Troupe..but I will be close to you, Beloved. Fight well~” Demon purred against his husband’s neck. “I will not falter. I have a family now~” 

The sound of engines revving echoed through the Palace’s empty halls. StarChild knew those sounds all too well. “They’re here~ All of you..may want to get out of the way.” As the sounds grew closer and louder, everyone except him quickly moved up the steps leading to the thrones. “Aren’t you comin’ too?” Ace asked, voice laden with concern. He just shook his head and smiled. “Don’t worry. I know how to handle them~” The Twins burst into the Hall on their motorbikes just as they had before, only this time they had a lot more room to show off. “Prince Hottie at 12 o’ clock!!” Tommy yelled. Shaking his head, StarChild stood perfectly still as they sped past him, circling him a few times before skidding to a halt, their tires screeching and making smoking black marks on the floor. Grinning, Nikki dismounted his bike and headed straight for him, grabbing his waist and lifting him off the floor. “..ah..Nikki..!!” 

“Long time no see, Princess~ How ‘bout a kiss for your Nikki, baby~?” 

“Nikki…company….” 

They both looked over at everyone else staring at them. Except for Ace. He kept his expression neutral but his fists were crackling with electricity. In his eyes was a violent storm that could strike at any moment. “Hmph..” Nikki huffed, setting StarChild back on his feet. “..okay fine. To be continued later then~” The blond sitting behind Tommy rolled his eyes. “You better not’ve dragged me away from my babes so _you_ could chase some royal tail, Terror. Whatever we’re doin’ here let’s get it over with already.” Tommy snorted. “This’s Vince. He’s our frontman. That’s Mick over there.” Nikki went over to help his partner off his bike. “The trip here wore him out but he’ll be fine after he rests up a bit.” 

“I’ll do that.” 

Ace stepped down, curious at how the electricity he conducted seemed to gravitate towards Mick. “Some Prince I’d be if I didn’t help one of my own.” StarChild blinked. “He’s..from Jendell..?” Mick laughed softly. “Kandarr actually. Didn’t think I’d be meetin’ you here of all places. Ace shrugged. “My second home is with my Starshine..” He shot a pointed glance at Nikki. “..mostly in his _bed_..” StarChild shifted awkwardly. The tension between them was thick, and he was sure everyone in the room could sense it. “T-there are rooms for them in the central Star Tower. I’ll..show the rest of you there when the meeting is over.” Ace only gave a faint sound of acknowledgement and led his fellow Celestial out of the room. That was going to be an _interesting_ conversation for later.

“Well..ah..e-everyone..this is..Anarkia’s Mötley Crüe. The Terror Twins Tommy and Nikki…and–”

“The name’s Vince Anarchy..and I run the whole Crüe show~ We hear this Crimson Cult’s being a pain in your collective asses. Don’t you worry your pretty little heads. _They’ll_ be feelin’ the pain by the time we’re done with em~” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The planning stages begin for the battle. StarChild hopes tensions from within will not add to an already stressful situation.

“Start talkin’.”

Ace startled StarChild out of his wits by silently appearing in their doorway. “Gods! Please don’t do that..you nearly gave me a heart attack!” Ace’s expression didn’t change. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. “I want you to tell me the truth, Starshine.” He sat down next to his lover, fixing him with a stern look. “Have you been foolin’ around on me?” StarChild sighed. He knew he would have to answer for what happened earlier sooner or later. “I swear to you that I haven’t, Acey. Please let me explain..” 

“Oh, I’m all ears.”

“Nikki is special to me. I..met him before meeting you.”

“You slept with him.”

“Y-yes..”

“Have you been doin’ it this whole time?”

“No! Absolutely not! That was just the first time we’d seen each other in a very long time. We’d lost contact, you see. I didn’t even think they would come. It was a surprise..to both of us. Nikki just got carried away. If you want me to talk to him I will.” Ace shrugged. “Just needed some assurance. If a guy I don’t know starts gettin’ handsy with my Starshine I’m gonna ask questions.” 

“I understand that. But will you at least speak to him yourself? I’d feel better if you at least communicated with each other.”

“Ah..I’ll think about it. I can’t make any promises.” 

“Fair enough.”

As they settled into bed StarChild had a nagging feeling that this wasn’t going to be the end of it. 

* * *

In the morning the Sisterhood joined the others, with the exception of Mick, in the Main Hall. They gathered around a floating image of the Palace and its surrounding grounds to map out their positions. “KISSteria’s civilians will need to be taken out of the line of fire first and foremost.” StarChild said, pointing to the Sisterhood’s Temple. “The Sisterhood’s ranks will be divided. One half will join Red Lotus in protecting the people by barricading them inside the Temple. The other half will assist Master Radames in protecting Ayesha as well as the Rock of KISSteria in the Palace’s tower. Keeping them both out of the Necromancer’s hands is crucial to our victory.” He pointed to a nearby cliff. “Now..if Vinneketh’s and my premonitions come to pass, the Necromancer plans to have the Cult’s risen dead among its ranks, most likely on the front line. Demon will act as our eye in the sky to make sure this is the case. Nikki, Tommy..position yourselves on this cliff with your instruments. Once Demon gives you the signal start playing your hardest. We need to cut the undead off from the living as soon as possible. Whatever undead you don’t destroy outright, Vinneketh and his Troupe will eliminate with their magic.” The Twins smirked at each other. As long as they were, in their own unique words ‘wrecking shit’, they were happy. “I will be joining you on the front line of course.” Black Dahlia said. Of course StarChild didn’t bother disagreeing. That was pointless. He only smiled and nodded. “I guess I’ll be puttin’ myself at the front too.” Vince added. “Yours and my voice together can do some major damage, Starboy..what do ya say~?” 

“I say..I’m definitely ready to do some damage~” While they shook hands Ace focused on the empty spot in their circle. “I think Mick should stay here.” Nikki was the first to agree. “Sparks is right. Mick doesn’t go around tellin’ this to everybody but he’s not in the best of health. Goin’ out there would just make it worse. Isn’t there anything else he can do?” Vinneketh nodded. “If he could assist in watching over our daughter, Demon and I would be most grateful~” Nikki chuckled. “Watching the little Princess, huh? I think I can get him to agree. He may act like a grumpy old shit but he loves kids. Just don’t tell him I said that~” StarChild couldn’t help smiling. It was really nice seeing Nikki’s caring side again. “Ah..thank you, everyone~ I suppose that’s all we can plan for now until our other Allies arrive. If there is any word from the jungle you will all be informed. Meeting adjourned.” From the corner of his eye he watched Nikki approach Ace and pat him on the back. “Hey. Thanks for that back there. I’m sure Mick will appreciate it later.” Ace turned with a look that made StarChild’s pulse race a little faster. “Just lookin’ out for one of my own. I’m keepin’ it civil with ya as a favor to Starshine, but you an’ me ain’t buddies. We got stuff to discuss when this is all over.” He left without another word. 

StarChild went up to the confused Nikki and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry..I couldn’t continue to keep it from him..not after last night” 

“You told him about us?”

“I did.” 

“Well. Fuck.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final stages of planning are set to continue when the rest of the Allies arrive..but not before Black Dahlia says her piece~

“You have a problem.” 

Black Dahlia chose to stay behind after the meeting was dismissed. She addressed StarChild in her signature matter-of-fact tone with her arms crossed. StarChild rolled his eyes. “Please, Dahlia I don’t need this now. I have a battle to plan.” She fixed him with her sternest look. “Don’t try to play off your feelings. You know I hate it when you do that. They’re just as important as this. Now tell me what’s going on.” He knew she wouldn’t let this go. Not until he told her _something._ He ran a hand through his hair and settled himself on his throne. “For starters Nikki Terror and I shared something special together once. It was only briefly but..he was my first. It’s..obvious from what you all saw that he still has some feelings for me.” She snorted softly. “Oh, he made it obvious alright. And I’m guessing Ace wasn’t very happy about that little display.” 

“No..he wasn’t.”

“Did you tell then about each other?” 

“I did.” 

“And?”

“I don’t know..” 

She sighed. “’I don’t know’ isn’t going to solve your problem. You need to confront them both. Make them settle their differences.” 

“That’s crazy!! I can’t–”

“Then I’ll help you. One way or another we’re going to resolve this. It will only prove as a terrible distraction later.” Of course she was right. As always. As he got up from his throne she smiled and patted his back. “You get Ace and I’ll find Terror~” 

* * *

Later that evening StarChild dragged his reluctant lover down the hall to the Guest Tower. “C’mon lemme go, Starshine! This is ridiculous!” 

“Hush. This is for your own good. I’m not going to have you two side-eying each other and making snide comments. Especially not before an important battle. We’re putting an end to this right now.” Ace groaned. “I swear I wouldn’t put up with this if I didn’t love you..” StarChild smiled, bringing his lover to where Nikki stood waiting with Black Dahlia on his arm. “We realize how difficult this is for you..” Black Dahlia spoke calmly. “..but we think it would be better for StarChild..and especially for yourselves if you talk to one another. _Really_ talk. Get your feelings out. Your frustrations. Whatever you want. We only ask that you keep it civil.” Ace and Nikki stared at each other for a while before Ace finally broke the silence. 

“Okay fine. Tell me the truth, Terror. Do you love Starshine?” 

Nikki snorted. “I got feelings, sure..but I wouldn’t say they’re love.” 

“What _would_ you say they are?” 

“I don’t see why you need to get all in my face about this. I’m not gonna steal Princess from you. We got close. We had fun. Now it’s over.”

Ace narrowed his eyes. “That’s not what I saw a couple days ago.”

“I can’t say hello to someone I haven’t seen in a long time? It’s your own problem if you didn’t like the way I did it.” 

“I’m gonna make this crystal clear..you’re a vulgar little punk and I don’t like you..but we need you for this fight. I don’t really care what you do as long as you don’t have your dirty hands all over my Starshine while I’m around. Are we done here? Cause _I’m_ done.” Ace turned and left before StarChild could stop him. He looked at Black Dahlia who shook her head. “Clearly he has strong feelings about this. I think we should just leave him alone for now. He said what he needed to say.” Nikki shrugged. “Your SpaceMan’s got a lot of insecurities if he feels threatened by somebody like me. I’m not a ‘relationship’ kind of guy. The sooner he gets that through his head, the better.” StarChild gazed at him sadly. “Was I..just a fling to you then..?” 

“Aw, Princess..you could never be just a fling to anybody~ You put me under a spell that night. I wouldn’t have lost track of ya if I coulda helped it. A lot of shit’s happened between then and now. When we’ve got the time I tell ya all about it. I wanna stay around but not if it’s gonna make him an asshole to ya. If you wanna we can try again after this is over. Deal?” After some consideration StarChild nodded slowly. “Yes..I think I’d like that.” Nikki pulled him close for a kiss. “Get some sleep, Princess. You look exhausted~” After Nikki went back into his room Black Dahlia placed her hand on StarChild's shoulder. “He’s right. We’ve done all we can here. Come..I can give you something to help you sleep~” 

* * *

In another part of the tower Mick was strumming random chords on his guitar when there was a knock at his door. Visitors this late? Couldn’t be those damn kids. They were probably too busy partying. While his weakened body forced him to be stuck in his room. Alone. Sighing, he got up from his bed and answered. “Alright, what do you wa–” He stopped mid sentence when he was faced with Demon, Vinneketh and their little infant daughter. “Oh. Wasn’t expectin’ such lofty company. Come in if you wanna.” Vinneketh accepted the invitation while Demon stayed outside and watched. “Begging your pardon..I hope I am not intruding.” Mick scoffed. “Intruding on what? As you can see nobody’s got time for the dead weight.” There was so much pain in those words. Mental as well as physical, and Vinneketh could feel it all. “I understand..and I think I can help you.” 

“I appreciate the offer but nobody can help me.” 

“How do you know? You have not tried everything.” 

“Heh..I guess you’ve got me there. What can you do?” 

“Will you accept an exchange of favors?” 

“Maybe. What do you want me to do?” 

Vinneketh smiled and placed Ayesha in his arms. “Will you stay in the Star Tower and guard our daughter during the battle?” Mick stared down at the little girl who just giggled and reached for him. Vinneketh laughed softly. “It seems you have her approval. She likes you~” Mick was at a loss for words. He was never around any children in Anarkia so he never considered one would actually _like_ him. He smiled back at her and let her grab one of his fingers. “Okay y’got yourself a deal. I’ll watch the little angel for ya~” 

“Perfect~ We will return with her things~” Demon continued to stare as Vinneketh left the room. “We’re counting on you. If _anything_ happens to her I guarantee you won’t live to regret it.” Mick sat back on his bed with Ayesha while they played a little game of tug-of-war. “Relax, Demon Man she’ll be perfectly safe with me.” Demon let his husband grab his hand and lead him away. “She will be fine, Beloved~ Master will have one of his strongest barriers around the Star Tower remember?” Demon sighed. “Yes, I know..but still..we barely know him.” Vinneketh stroked his husband’s hair. “If Ayesha did not feel safe with him I would not have left her. Give him a chance, Beloved~” 

* * *

In the morning numerous sparkling white caravans had arrived at the Palace. With a big smile on his face StarChild went out to greet his newest close friend. “Hello, Freddie~!!” 

“StarChild..hello, darling~!! Apologies for being fashionably late but let’s face it, I wouldn’t be any other kind~” They both laughed as they hugged. “But really it’s good to see you again~ I brought part of my military force here with me just in case extra hands are needed~” StarChild looked at him with wide eyes. “Y-you did? Oh you are truly sent from the Gods, my friend. My people will never forget Rhye’s assistance insuring their safety~ Once you and your Court are settled into your quarters we can all meet in the Main Hall. I can feel them coming closer. We cannot afford to delay this any longer.” Freddie nodded. “Indeed we can’t. We caught a glimpse of that Cult coming from your jungle on our way here. We have what remains of the jungle’s clans with us. One of the Wildcats was insistent upon seeing you but I told him–” 

“And I told you I don’t take orders from anyone!!” 

StarChild turned to see CatMan storming towards him with his eyes blazing green. “Get someone to heal me quickly. You’re not keeping me out of this fight. **Those bastards will pay for what they did to my Clan!!**” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the battle plans are set into motion before the Cult arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the year update to this story because I haven't updated it since October! The story's coming to an end soon! Look for more updates next year! <3

“Looks like you found my replacement easily enough. I don’t know how I should feel about this..” CatMan narrowed his eyes at StarChild while his wounds were being tended to. StarChild sighed. “Don’t be offended, please. You are still a valued part of my Inner Circle and you always will be. We just..weren’t sure if you were ever going to return from the jungle..and with this Cult on the warpath..I was afraid that KISS would be incomplete. Fox is very talented. He seemed the best candidate. But if you are returning–”

“I’m not.” CatMan interrupted. “You might as well know now. I have just been made Leader of the WildCat Clan and my place is with them. However..I will still be your ally if you will have me.” StarChild smiled. “Of course I will~ You are a dear friend to me..a brother. I know..I should have told you about Fox but I had to act quickly. I had..”

“..to act like a Leader.” CatMan finished for him. “Yes, I understand. I have had to make some difficult decisions myself the past few days. Many of my Clan have been cursed which has severely reduced our numbers. With the assistance of Demon’s husband and his companions they have been recovering, but they are still in no shape to battle. I must battle for them. To win back their honor.” StarChild placed a hand on his shoulder. “They do indeed have a strong Leader. I’m certain you will make them proud~ Come join us in the Main Hall when you are finished. I must go and see to our new guests.” CatMan nodded. “I will be there.” 

StarChild found Freddie and his Court speaking with the Elder near the Main Hall’s entrance. “Ah there you are! I was on my way to the Guest Tower to escort you here!” Freddie smiled. “No need, darling. The Elder was gracious enough to do so herself~ She has informed us of your plans for the battle. Perhaps we can offer some assistance in certain areas.” 

“Please. I would be very grateful~” 

The Elder nodded. “Then let us convene in the Hall. I believe the others have all arrived.” 

“Now they have~” StarChild said as CatMan joined him. “You’re just in time~” 

“Aren’t I always?”

* * *

It moved StarChild’s heart to see all of their Allies gathered in one place. The Sisterhood. The Warriors of Sphynxia. Anarkia’s Mötley Crüe. The White Court of Rhye and their Royal Army. Jendell’s Celestial Army. As he and CatMan joined Demon, Ace and Fox he tried his best not to cry. Ace of course wasn’t fooled. He took his Star Prince’s hand and held it tightly. The Elder moved to the center of the floor to address the gathering. “It honors me to see you all standing here. An Alliance banded together from the Realms of the Cosmos to assist KISSteria in fighting back one of its greatest threats. The Crimson Cult may have its dark magic, but we have our own as well! And in greater measure! With all of you behind us, we will eliminate the remains of the Crimson Witch’s curse from our legacy once ad for all!!” While everyone applauded, StarChild squeezed Ace’s hand one last time before taking his place at the Elder’s side with Freddie. “Fellow Allies, with the added assistance from Rhye, Sovereign Prince Frederick and I have made revisions to our battle plans. Freddie?” 

“Thank you, darling~ I have now placed the rest of my Court and my Army in charge of the safety of the KISSterian civilians. They will be responsible for defending them from the Cult until they are safely inside the Palace walls. Then my Court will join me on the front line.The strategy for the undead remains the same, my Army will now be providing backup for the Sphynxians. Their magic will serve you well~” he looked to Vinneketh who acknowledged him with a smile and nod. Demon was visibly relieved with this change. “Now as for the front line, it will consist of Prince StarChild and his companions, myself and my Court, Black Dahlia of the Sisterhood and Prince Vincent. The Celestial Army will serve as our reinforcements and our lookouts.” StarChild let out a shaky breath before speaking again. “If KISS should fall..as the Guardians of the Rock of KISSteria..it will finish the battle in our stead. I can only hope this will not come to pass.” 

“Elder! Elder!” A panicked member of the Council burst into the Main Hall. “One of our patrols has spotted the Cult on the City’s border!! They are almost here!!” StarChild and Freddie looked at each other. “There is little time left.” the Sovereign Prince said. “Army of Rhye! Set out and bring the people here at once! Make haste!” He patted his friend’s shoulder before going to the rest of his Court. “Brian..Roger..John..I know this task is safe in your hands. Be safe, my friends~” They all shared a brief embrace. “We will not fail this day.” Brian said. “Not when there is so much at stake.”

“For the people~” Roger said with a smile.” 

“And for our friends.” John added. 

“So let it be done.” They all spoke in unison. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian, Roger and John must defend the KISSterians from the Cult’s attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding more time to write since I'm pretty much confined to my place. Hope you enjoy! I haven't updated this one in a long time! More to come soon! <3

When the White Court arrived with Rhye’s Army the village the streets were empty. Desolate. The people were expecting the Cult’s attack and stayed hidden in their homes. Brian’s brow furrowed. They would need to take this _very_ delicately. Roger smiled and patted his friend’s shoulder. “Leave it to me. I can handle this~” Before he or John could even reply, Roger took only two soldiers with him and casually walked through the gates. John just shook his head. “And there he goes.” Brian chuckled. “Well he’s always bragging about how much of a ‘people person’ he is. Now we’ll see if these claims are true~” 

They watched Roger go from door to door, speaking calmly to the people inside. Fortunately the village was small and easy to manage. Surprisingly it seemed to work. The villagers slowly emerged from their homes with their families and their few belongings to follow him and the soldiers to the gates. “Unbelievable..” John said with an amused shake of his head. “I guess he showed us~” 

“That he did~” Brian replied, ordering a few more soldiers to guard the gates. Roger just smirked at them. “What can I say? I’m just that good~” Brian patted his shoulder. “Indeed you are~ Nice work~ Now..we need to get these people to the Palace.”

If only it were that simple. 

“My Lords!!” A soldier John had sent ahead as a lookout came running back with a frantic look on his face. “The Cult is closing in fast on the village. We must leave quickly!!” Brian frowned. “Oh wonderful. Lieutenant, inform the Captain. Have the soldiers surround the civilians as best they can and have their shields at the ready. But carefully and quietly. We mustn’t cause the people to start panicking.” The Lieutenant nodded. “Right away, my Lord!” 

“The soldiers’ shields aren’t going to protect them against the Cult’s magic–” Roger fell silent when Brian clutched the case he carried tightly before setting it on the ground, opening it up to reveal a beautifully constructed guitar. “Y-you finished it..?” 

“I did.” Brian gently lifted the guitar from its case and attached a strap. “I was hoping I would have a chance to test it but it’s too late for that now.” 

“It’s a beauty~” John said, admiring its polished mahogany surface. “Does she have a name?” 

“Oh..nothing very fancy. Just..the Red Special~” 

“My Lords, our defenses are prepared.” the Captain said in a hushed voice. “We are ready to move whenever you command.” 

“Very good, Captain.” Brian held the neck of his guitar tightly as he saw a thick red fog gathering in the distance. “They are drawing closer. Let’s move.”

* * *

The journey began free of incident Unfortunately it did not last for very long. The Cultists soon realized that the village was empty and they gave chase, hunting their potential sacrifices like rabid animals. The soldiers fought back as best they could, but when they began to fall to magic Brian was forced to take action. “Go on ahead! I must stay behind to hold them off!” Roger looked at him with wide eyes. “Are you crazy?! We’re not gonna let you do this alone!” Brian shook his head. “You two need to make sure that the people are safe. They must make it past the Palace gates. If I can block them off it will give you time to warn Palace guards so they can mount a defense. You must trust me!” John sighed. “It’s not like we have the time to debate about this. Just..be careful.” As the panicking crowd was led away, Brian stayed behind. Cultists emerged from the fog with their weapons in hand, ready to attack without mercy. “Alright, Red..show me what you can do..” He closed his eyes tightly and started to play. 

_“Brian..I always knew you could shine as much as I~” _

That voice! 

“Freddie..?” He felt a hand on his shoulder.

_“Don’t stop to look at me, darling..keep playing! Give those monsters something to fear!”_

Freddie wasn’t really standing there beside him. He knew this. But he could somehow..feel he was there. As if his playing had summoned an intangible form of him. 

_Here I stand_   
_Look around around around around around_   
_But you won’t see me_

_Now I’m here.._

Brian chuckled. Of course he would choose that song~ But it worked. The Cultists couldn’t stand the echo of Freddie’s powerful voice. They covered their ears and fell to the ground, all of them writhing in pain. “You know..in any other situation..I’d be insulted if that was how people reacted to my singing~” Freddie’s laugh was comforting to his ears.

_“Trust me, darling..they’ll have much to answer for when they meet me in person~”_

“Thanks a lot~ As always..I can depend on you~”

_“Oh our job is not finished yet. I’ve got something in mind that’ll **really** knock ‘em dead~”_

“Lead the way, Freddie~”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cult's attack on KISSteria's Palace begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL thanks to my buddy misslivvie on tumblr for helping me with the rest of the chapters! <3

“They’re here.”

“I see them.” 

Black Dahlia stood beside StarChild who stood watching from one of the tower windows. Brian was doing quite a fantastic job holding the Cult off. It was impressive to say the least. “Are the people safe?” 

“I just received word from the High Priestess. They are inside our Temple and the barriers have been raised.” 

“Then we are as prepared as we can be.” 

“We are. “

“Let’s not keep the Cult waiting shall we?” 

They returned to the Main Hall where the others were waiting. Before StarChild could speak Black Dahlia placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t you worry, my friend I’ve got this~ It’s time, everyone. Demon, you take point. Keep Vinneketh informed if the Necromancer decides to bring his undead to the party.” Demon nodded, squeezing his husband’s hand before spreading his wings and flying off. “Nikki..Tommy..go set up at the place we pointed out on the map. We’ll definitely need you if there are as many undead as we believe there will be.” 

“Don’t sweat it, babe we got ya covered~” Tommy was the first one out the door while Nikki glanced briefly at StarChild before following. While StarChild watched him leave Black Dahlia continued. “Vinneketh, you and your Warriors take your positions. Take charge as soon as Demon gives word. The Rhye Army will be ready to back you up. If any of them are unfortunate enough to get past you and breach the Palace gates..we’ll be ready.” 

As Vinneketh and the Warrior Troupe left, Black Dahlia frowned. “Did he call me “babe”?” StarChild chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Never mind that. Are you and your Sisters ready?” 

“To defend KISSteria and its people?” Indigo Tiger said, tightening her grip on her staff. “We could not be more ready.” 

Black Dahlia smiled. “Don’t worry, my friend. We are all ready.”

“And what about the Rock?” StarChild questioned. 

“High Priestess Red Lotus and the other Priestesses are guarding it with Master Radames as we speak.” 

"Ayesha should be safe in the Tower until this is over..right..?" It wasn't as if StarChild didn't trust the Sisterhood and the Master's powers, but he needed the reassurance. Ayesha was more than just a child. She was Vinneketh and Demon's most precious jewel, being sought after by a madman. He would never forgive himself if he did not do everything in his power to protect her. "Please do not worry, my Prince." Indigo Tiger spoke in a gentle voice which calmed his frazzled nerves. "The Priestesses will make certain no harm comes to her." 

"Hey, Starshine." 

StarChild turned to Ace who had a troubled expression on his face. "Ace? Has something happened?" 

"Got word from one of my Generals. My Army's been stationed on the Palace's battlements. The Archers were doin' a good job pickin' em off but that Necromancer guy just keeps raising 'em back up. No conventional weapons are gonna work on those bastards." StarChild clenched his jaw. His and Vinneketh's premonitions were coming to pass much sooner than he expected. "Then we need to move now. Call your Archers back. They can assist with protecting the people inside the Palace. We will have to use all the magic we have. Have your Soldiers use their lightning. That seems to work well at keeping the undead incapacitated. Vinneketh and his Warriors know what to do. Demon can use his fire and the Twins can blow them apart with their destructive force--" 

"And what are _we_ gonna do huh?" CatMan interrupted, a deep scowl on his face. "I'm not gonna just stand here. We need to take the Necromancer out!" 

"That's easier said than done!" 

"Not if we all attack him at once!" 

"We can't do that without a plan! It would be suicide! None of us know how powerful he truly is! I am not sending any of us to our deaths!" 

"Well you need to do _something._ Because they're not stopping him."

Suddenly loud shouts reached their ears: **“REJOICE!” **

Everyone froze, and StarChild ran for the window. “Oh Gods… they’re nearly here.” 

"Now we _really_ don't have any more time to argue." Black Dahlia said. "We must stand united." She stood beside StarChild, watching as the Necromancer raised more and more undead. Their allies below, even with all of their powers were slowly getting overwhelmed. 

“Let’s not waste any more time.” 

Black Dahlia narrowed her eyes. “If I may..I have a plan.”

* * *

On the battlefield, the Necromancer raised his arms, looking with sadistic glee as his magic passed over the bodies of the dead Cult members. “Come alive, my brothers and sisters! Arise and walk once more!” 

A powerful explosion rocked the ground, knocking the Cult members off balance. When the dust cleared, there stood StarChild with the Sisters, Black Dahlia, and the rest of the Allied Army. StarChild, clad in armor of his own, glared at the Necromancer. “Hear me now, Scarlet Necromancer!” His voice projected over the battlefield. “As Prince of this realm, I give you one last chance. Lay down your weapons, call off your undead army and surrender, and we will let you live.” 

The Necromancer scowled at him. “You are not my ruler,” he spat. “My true ruler is our Mistress, the Crimson Witch! We shall have that child, and we shall slaughter you all to sacrifice to her!” 

**“Hail the Crimson Witch!”** Shouts rang up among the Cultists. 

**"HAIL THE MISTRESS!!"**

**"REJOICE!!"**

Starchild’s jaw was set. “So be it, then.” He turned to Black Dahlia. “You know what to do.”

Black Dahlia nodded and turned to the other Sisters. “Sisters?” 

The Sisters all raised their staffs, chanting, 

_“Marbhadh an rud a tha air èirigh a-rithist. _

_Marbhadh an rud a tha air èirigh a-rithist. _

_Marbhadh an rud a tha air èirigh a-rithist!”_

They brought down their staffs as one, and powerful beams of light in their respective colors shot from their staffs. They shot towards the risen dead, and with unearthly screeches the undead Cultists were stricken down once more. 

The Necromancer looked at the bodies, then up at the Sisters in rage. “So, you have chosen death.” He raised his hands again. “The time is now, my brothers and sisters! Slaughter them all for our Mistress!” 

The remaining living Cultists gave battle cries, and began to descend upon the Allied Army. 

“Stand your ground!” StarChild shouted out as he began to glow purple. He floated up into the air. “Now is the time…**ATTACK!!!**”

The battle for KISSteria had begun.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Necromancer has a dirty little surprise for Black Dahlia and StarChild.

“Foolish Star Prince!!” the Necromancer scowled, holding his crystal ball high in the air. “The insignificant magic of the Sisterhood will not help you!! The Mistress is with us!! She will rend your flesh from your bones..and you shall rise again as her faithful servants!!” The red smoke swirling within the crystal ball burst forth, surrounding the undead. Black Dahlia knew exactly what would happen next. “So..he’s found a way to become even more powerful. He could resurrect those undead endlessly if they are still at his disposal. We’ve got to destroy them!” With a smirk on his face StarChild nodded. “I’ve got just the thing~” As Demon flew overhead he caught sight of StarChild signaling to him. His eyes glowed a deep red and he opened his mouth wide, raining fire down upon the rising undead. The Necromancer drew the smoke back to create a barrier around himself, leaving his undead to burn completely to ashes. 

"It is as we predicted.” 

StarChild turned to see Vinneketh standing beside him. “It seems so. Are you alright? Are you injured?” 

“Thankfully I am not. The Gods have shown me great favor this day.” 

“I’m glad to hear it. Where are the other Warriors?” 

“They have joined with the White Court in defending the Palace’s main gates.” 

A group of Cultists that had attempted to storm the gates were on their knees covering their ears. With the Sisters nullifying their magic Freddie had disoriented them with his voice, leaving Masika and Bomani an opening to give them a quick and bloody end with their blades. Any stragglers were shot through the head or the heart by Dalila’s arrows. 

StarChild stifled his laughter. “So much for them~” Vinneketh’s expression changed to one of amusement. “Indeed. The Cult is attempting to be clever, breaking off into smaller groups to attack multiple points around the Palace, but we haven them all..’beaten to the punch’ if you will.” Vince’s loud shriek echoed in their ears. Cultists screamed as they were blasted from the battlements and crashed to the ground. 

“GET WRECKED, MOTHERFUCKERS!!”

Deep, bone shattering chords rumbled from Nikki’s bass, cracking the ground open beneath the Cultists’ broken bodies. The last thing they heard was the Crue’s laughter as they fell to their deaths. Now it was Black Dahlia’s turn to be amused. “Well..they’re certainly having fun~” StarChild shrugged. “I expected nothing less~” He looked up to see Nikki wink at him, and he nodded and smiled in return.

“I hate to say it..but they got a little bit too close for my taste.” Black Dahlia said with a frown. “I agree. That is why I sent a few of your Sisters to guard the southern walls.” Vinneketh placed his fingers against his temples to channel his energy. “I can share my vision with you.” StarChild and Black Dahlia’s eyes began to glow white. “Now..you may see through my eyes..”

* * *

_The vision opened to the Palace gardens. A group of Cultists had used an invisibility spell to get past the walls, but they could not get past the Sisters. With their staffs held high, the Sisters created a thick black miasma that ate through the spell. With no other options left the Cultists drew their weapons and attacked. _

_“Entering somebody else’s home without knockin’? That’s impolite y’know~” _

_The heavy black storm clouds that had gathered in the sky opened to reveal Ace, his eyes and hands crackling with electricity. He trapped the Cultists within a cage of lighting, making them easy prey for an enraged CatMan and his young Apprentice._

_“FOR THE HONOR OF THE WILDCATS!! NOW YOU DIE!!” _

_The vision faded as the Cultists were shredded to pieces by the WildCats’ claws and fangs._

* * *

StarChild sighed. “CatMan and Ace will see to the protection of the gardens. I have faith in them.” 

“And my Sisters will back them up.” Black Dahlia turned towards the red smoke growing again in the distance. “Vinneketh..send word. Tell the others to make certain they destroy the bodies utterly. If they are still intact then the Necromancer can use his magic to raise them again. StarChild, we must destroy his crystal ball. Without it he’ll be powerless.” 

Vinneketh nodded and ran off. “There is only one problem,” Black Dahlia said to StarChild as they readied themselves. “Getting close enough. He will be guarding that crystal ball more closely than he guards his fellow Cultists. He will suspect us.” 

That gave StarChild an idea. “Not if we lure him to us.” 

Black Dahlia looked at him for a second, then grinned. “I like the sound of that~ It’s the best we’ve got anyhow.” 

Snarling and screaming made them turn their heads, and they saw undead and living Cultists alike descending on a group of soldiers, slashing their throats and piling on top to overwhelm them. 

StarChild clenched his fists, and purple energy swirled and coiled around them. “Shall we~?” 

Black Dahlia twirled her staff. “Let’s~” 

They broke into a run towards the building mound of bodies, and right as they reached it Black Dahlia slammed her staff into the ground and StarChild leapt into the air. A powerful gust of wind tore through the battlefield, blowing the undead off the soldiers, while StarChild, now a comet of purple light, flew over the Cultists to pick them up and throw them off like they were nothing. Then he flew down to help a soldier off the ground. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, my Prince, we are.”

“Good.” StarChild patted his shoulder. “Keep fighting!”

* * *

Freddie’s voice could be heard from the main gates. Brian continued playing his Red Special, assisting Freddie in incapacitating the Cultists, while Roger changed his drumsticks into escrima sticks, and John’s bass guitar became a morningstar mace. “Let’s get to work, Johnny boy!” Unfortunately John was caught off guard before he could attack when a Cultist’s weapon hit him in the head and sent him to the ground. 

“You shall be sacrificed to my Mistress!!” the man said fanatically as he raised the end of his spear in the air, aiming for John’s heart. “Rejoi—”

An arrow struck him through the heart, and he fell to the ground. Dalila lowered his bow and ran to John to help him up. “Are you all right..my darling~?”

“Fine…” John rubbed his head and gave him a nod. “Thank you..lovely~” 

“Dalila, c’mon!” Masika called from where he and Bomani were fighting. Masika was flipping and twisting and throwing his daggers, with the biggest grin on his face. “You’re missing all the fun!” 

Bomani cut down a Cultist with his axe. “That’s twenty for me!”

“I’m only on seventeen, come on!” 

Dalila sighed and shook his head. Leave it to his brothers to turn a battle into a competition. "As if they need my help. They seem to be doing just fine on their own~" 

"They certainly have an..interesting idea of fun as well~" John remarked. When Dalila turned to him and smiled he returned it, their gazes reflecting unspoken words of affection. As much as they longed to embrace, that had no place on the battlefield "This is..rather embarrassing. I must admit..as skilled as I am with my weapon I have never been in a battle of such..intensity. I would appreciate your assistance if you would care to accompany me~" Dalila's smile only widened. "We are allies are we not? I would consider it a grave injustice to not render aid when I am asked~"

"Then it would be an honor to have you backing me up~" John gripped his mace tightly as another group of Cultists ran towards them with weapons drawn. "Now..let's go make them _seriously_ regret their life choices.."

* * *

In the sky, Demon swooped down, drenching Cultists attacking another group of soldiers with his blood. He landed next to the smoking, melting pile of flesh, setting it ablaze with his fire. "There's a few more that maniac can't resurrect." 

"W-we must fall back.." An injured soldier spoke in a voice barely audible. "If we die..we will just become undead fodder for the Necromancer..and we will not disgrace KISSteria in such a way!!" Demon nodded. "Regroup then. Take your injured inside the Palace where the Sisters can attend to you. Tell the others that can still fight to go to the Sisterhood's Temple. The people need their soldiers. The Armies of Rhye and Jendell can relieve you." 

"Yes sir! Retreat to the Palace, Army of KISSteria! We must ensure the safety of the people!!" 

"Demon! Demon!" 

Demon didn't even flinch when a frantic Fox barreled face first into his chest and fell backward. "Having trouble are we?" Fox rubbed his sore nose. "I've never had to fight like this. They won't even listen to reason. They just..want to kill.." 

"And they want my daughter." Demon snarled, red smoke billowing from his eyes. "But they won't have her. Not while I still draw breath." Fox looked up with wide eyes. He wished he had Demon's courage. His determination. Now he just felt..so useless.

"Demon!!" 

The sound of StarChild's voice startled him from his thoughts. 

"Why is my army retreating?!" 

Demon cracked his neck. "They were taking too many casualties. I told them to fall back to the Palace." StarChild frowned. "I had..no idea things were so dire for them. If that is what is best then so be it. Fox, you can help them. Make sure they get inside the Palace safely. These savages mean to end their lives to make more undead for their Master. Deny them." Fox swallowed a huge lump in his throat. "B-but I.." 

"Fox." StarChild's tone was firm but at the same time..comforting. "I would not have asked you to join KISS if I did not have faith in your abilities. I remember what you showed us when we performed together, don't you? I know you are afraid. We all are. Don't let it hinder you. Let it steel you. Let it make you fight harder for the innocent. Show them they should never underestimate the cunning and strength of the Fox." Demon placed a hand on Fox's shoulder. "You're not alone. You're never alone. I will be in the sky above. I will rain hell down upon them." Fox watched as Demon spread his wings again and flew off, disappearing into the clouds.

"StarChild, I need you!!" Black Dahlia yelled. StarChild clenched his fists. "I must go. Don't forget..you are not dead weight. You are here because you deserve to be." He smiled briefly before flying off, impaling the attacking Cultists with his star blades. "GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER!!" 

"I am cunning. I am strong. I am cunning. I am strong.." Fox repeated those words over and over under his breath. Just saying them wasn't enough though. He had to believe them as well. He looked up. Demon could not be seen, but he could be felt. 

He was always close just as he said he would be. "I have a job to do." he said with a furrowed brow, now glowing a bright orange. "I must protect the soldiers. Come to me, Fox Army. Help me fight for the defenseless!!" Energy burst forth from his body and took shape. Giant foxes. Regal. Beautiful. Powerful. They stood on either side of their Summoner, fangs and claws bared. "You all know who the enemy is. Not one more soldier dies today."

* * *

Meanwhile Starchild and Black Dahlia were making headway. So much that it enraged the Necromancer. His brothers and sisters had accomplished nothing save minor scrapes. Could nothing be done about their blasphemous magic? 

Very well. If they could not kill the pesky prince and the Sister of the false gods, he would do it himself. 

"Time to face facts, Necromancer.." Black Dahlia pointed her staff as she and StarChild closed in on their target. "..you've failed. You're finished. Surrender now and we may find it in our hearts to go easy on you." 

"Easy..as in killing you outright instead of you rotting in a dungeon for the rest of your life." StarChild said, his eyes glowing brightly. The Necromancer held his crystal ball tightly in both hands, his expression seething with hatred. "You think you have me? Think again, blasphemers!! You.." He pointed to StarChild with a twisted grin. "I have a little gift for you~" He cringed. "Save it. I don't want anything from the likes of you." 

"Are you certain~?" Red smoke poured out from the crystal ball and began to take shape. A human shape. StarChild backed away, looking on with wide, horrified eyes. "No..no. It can't be!!" Black Dahlia was at his side immediately. "What is it? StarChild!!" 

_ **"GIVE ME THE CHILD!!"** _

"NO!!" StarChild backed away from the smoky form of the Crimson Witch. "You can't be here!! YOU'RE DEAD!!" The Necromancer laughed. "Do you really believe you can stop the Mistress's resurrection?! You may think you are on the verge of victory by killing my brothers and sisters..but their deaths have only strengthened me!! Their souls fuel my power!! And now I summon the Mistress's spectral form to annihilate you!!" 

“Bastard..” StarChild cursed through gritted teeth. He glanced over at Black Dahlia who nodded to him. “Ever at your side, my friend.” He smiled. “I admit it..you caught me off guard with that one, Necromancer. But you’re forgetting..we’ve destroyed her before. Try not to cry when we turn your precious Mistress to dust. _Again._” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Necromancer has more tricks up his sleeves..

"I hear ya, kiddo. I don't like any of this either." Mick held Ayesha close and cradled her when she started to fuss. Even high up in the Tower the battle could still be heard raging on below. She saw Demon fly by the window and stretched her tiny arms out. "...ba..!" 

Mick chuckled softly at her. “Tryin to talk, huh? You’ll get there someday. Try to get some sleep, and hopefully when you wake up your parents will be here.”

Ayesha kept looking with big eyes out the window, reaching out to where she’d seen Demon. She started wriggling and whimpering. “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Mick awkwardly rocked her, though it was more like bobbing her up and down. “C’mon, kiddo, just go to sleep.” Ayesha fussed, kicking her feet and whining. Then suddenly the room was awash in a purple hue as the Rock gave a pulse of light. Mick, and everyone else in the room, looked up just in time for the Rock to give a soft, crooning note. Then the light faded back to its usual glow, and the note dissipated. “Huh..” Mick looked back down at Ayesha, and was surprised to see she had fallen still, in the middle of yawning and closing her eyes. Then she settled in his arms to sleep. “Weird…” 

The Elder frowned. “Strange. I have never seen the Rock do that before.” 

“Curious indeed.” Radames observed. Watching both closely, he realized that the Rock was pulsing dimly in sync with Ayesha’s breathing. “It seems they are linked together.” 

“It is hardly surprising.” Red Lotus said as she entered the room from where she stood in the hallway. “The Rock was instrumental in ridding the poor child of the curse. Part of its energy is within her now, bonded to her. And strengthened by the essence of one of its Guardians that now resides within her. When she comes of age, perhaps she will be chosen as a Guardian herself~” Mick looked down at Ayesha sleeping peacefully with her head resting against his shoulder. “So she’s a special kid. I’m not a bit surprised~” 

“It is exactly why the Necromancer will stop at nothing to possess her..” Red Lotus said with a frown. “..and why we must stop him at all costs.” The Elder stood by the window. “I have faith in my son. He will not fail.” Mick looked up with raised eyebrows. “Hang on… Star Prince is your son???”

* * *

On the battlefield, StarChild and Black Dahlia found themselves fighting the form of the Crimson Witch; as in, the Crimson Witch was forcing them to dodge her attacks as she swooped around them and cackled loudly. 

“It’s no use,” StarChild growled. “She can hurt us, but we can’t hurt her.”

“Our best chance of defeating her, and weakening the Necromancer at the same time, is by destroying that crystal ball,” Black Dahlia summoned a shield to avoid the Witch. “I will distract her. You go after the Necromancer.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. We cannot let him win.” 

StarChild turned to the Necromancer, who was in the middle of taking out more soldiers with red lightning bolts shooting from his crystal ball. The bolts easily knocked the soldiers to the ground, and they screamed out in agony the entire way. Eyes narrowing, StarChild shot forward and tackled the Necromancer to the ground, landing a few feet away. 

“You want to fight someone?” he clenched his fists as the Necromancer picked himself up. “Fight me!” 

The Necromancer snarled at him. “I will kill you, you insolent boy!” 

His entire body glowing bright purple, StarChild shot back, “I’d like to see you try.” Then he let his Starbeams explode from his eye. 

A crimson beam shot forth from the crystal ball and collided with StarChild’s beams, knocking them both back. The Necromancer cackled. “You cannot hope to best me, boy. I can match your power with my own!!” 

“Very well..” StarChild stood up straight and cracked his knuckles. “Let’s see how well you can fight, old man.” 

“F-fight..?”

“Yes..fight. You do know how to fight, don’t you?” StarChild stepped closer, his Star Eye glowing brightly. “Or have you become so dependent on your magic that your body is frail and weak. Are you afraid to fall apart? Are you afraid to die?” He didn’t have to answer. StarChild could see the fear in his eyes. “You are finished. I will send you to join your Mistress.” 

“No...no!! I will not..allow a spoiled Royal bastard to defeat me!!” The Necromancer reached into his robes and pulled out a dagger. Strange symbols were etched into the blade. “You want a fight?! I WILL GIVE YOU ONE!!” 

With his crystal ball floating above his head, he loudly chanted a spell as he slashed his wrists. The blood that splattered onto the ground began to bubble and spread, forming grotesque shapeless creatures with black eyes. They solidified their arms to form blades. “My Blood Pawns will be happy to fight you..isn’t that right, my lovelies~?” The Pawns snarled and held up their blades, stalking forward slowly. As StarChild backed away the Necromancer let out a mocking laugh. “Not so confident now are you, Star brat?!” 

“I may not know much about blood..but I know someone who does.” StarChild looked up toward the sky, shaking the ground with his call.

**"DEMON!!"**

In a burst of flames Demon appeared beside him, wings spread and eyes burning red. “What do we have here..someone who thinks he has mastered the power of blood? Well..allow me to prove him dead wrong~” 

The Blood Pawns gave unearthly screeches and flung themselves at Demon and StarChild. As they were beating them back, StarChild suddenly noticed the Necromancer’s crystal ball was still floating above his head. “DAHLIA!”

From where she was fighting the Crimson Witch’s form, Black Dahlia summoned a shield and looked over. “WHAT?”

“KEEP YOUR HEAD UP!”

Black Dahlia’s brow furrowed. “WHAT DO YOU—” her eyes glanced up and saw the crystal ball. “Oh…” 

The Crimson Witch’s form snarled at her. _“My servants _**_will_**_ get that child. And I will personally _**_slaughter _**_you.”_

Black Dahlia simply waved her staff and chanted. _“Neo-chomasachadh mo nàmhaid!” _

She slammed it on the ground, and purple lightning crackled along the ground towards the red form. The Crimson Witch gave a shriek as she was covered head to toe in buzzing lightning. 

“NOW, STARCHILD!” She turned and tossed her staff at him. StarChild caught it and leapt up into the air… and brought it down directly onto the crystal ball. 

Red cracks appeared, webbing over the crystal ball. And then a gust of wind tore through the battlefield as the crystal ball shattered. With one final screech, the red mist form of the Crimson Witch dissipated. For a moment, the four stood frozen. 

“No… NOOOO!!” the Necromancer whirled around with a murderous glare as StarChild landed on the ground. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”

“I’ve destroyed your biggest weapon,” StarChild replied as Demon and Black Dahlia surrounded the Necromancer. “This is your last chance to surrender, and to have your Cult stand down. If not…” 

“Can I tear him to shreds~?” Demon asked, baring his claws and fangs at the Necromancer. 

“Whatever the Elder decides for him.” 

The Necromancer snarled. “I will never bow down to you and your godless rule. I will resurrect my Mistress, and all of you will die screaming!”

He raised his hands in the air and began to rapidly chant. He suddenly began to glow red, until in a flash of intense red light he was gone. 

StarChild uncovered his eyes. “Where did he…” Terror suddenly jolted through him. “Oh Gods… what if he’s gone for Ayesha? Or the Rock?”

Demon snarled. **“If he puts even a **_**hand**_** on her I will incinerate him to ash.”**

“We have more present problems to worry about,” Black Dahlia chimed in as she took back her staff from StarChild. As if to prove her statement a growling Blood Pawn lunged at her, and she knocked it away with her staff. “Let the High Priestess and the others handle the Necromancer. He doesn’t stand a chance against all of them at once.” 

StarChild sighed. “You’re right.” He cracked his neck and turned to the rest of the Blood Pawns, who were literally crawling over each other to get to the three of them. “Winning this battle is all that matters now.”

Without another word, he flew towards the Blood Pawns, with Demon and Black Dahlia following. And the battle raged on..


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Necromancer thinks he’s won..but has he?

The air in the Star Tower was tense as the party waited… for what, they weren’t sure. The only ones who were the most relaxed were Ayesha and the Rock of KISSteria, which was still dimly pulsing in time with the baby’s breaths as she slept. Mick, who was still over by a window, happened to look out in time to see a flash of red lightning strike the ground somewhere on the battlefield. “What the fuck was that?” 

The Elder went to join him at the window. “What did you see?”

“I saw red lightning strike the battlefield somewhere. But it didn’t look like normal lightning. It looked… wrong.” Wrong was the only word Mick could come up with to describe it. 

“The Necromancer,” Radames reasoned. “It must have been.” 

“Okay, but what’s it mean?” Mick’s arms tightened fractionally around Ayesha, and he had the feeling he wouldn’t like the answer. 

Red Lotus’s jaw was set. “Either something has happened to the Necromancer on the battlefield, or he is making his escape to find the child.”

“Fuckin’... so what do we do?”

“What we originally planned to do: guard the Rock and protect the child.”

* * *

“They won’t stop me..they can’t stop me.. _I won’t let them._” 

The Necromancer knew the Star Tower would be well guarded. But he was so close! He could almost _taste_ the Rock’s power! There was no doubt in his mind that the sacrifice would be here as well. He grinned manically, pulling out his dagger. He chanted the spell once more as he cut into his wrists to summon more Blood Pawns. “Go, my lovelies..go and kill them all! Carve me a path to what I seek through their flesh!!” The Pawns shrieked and slinked off, attacking everyone. Guards. Servants. No one was safe from the Pawns’ relentless blades. 

Red Lotus gripped her staff and scowled. “Ready yourselves. He is coming.”

_“Fuck..”_ Mick cursed under his breath, holding Ayesha tighter. “Stay behind me.” Radames said, immediately setting up a barrier around them. “I will protect you with the best of my ability. You have my word.” As if sensing the coming danger, Ayesha’s tiny fingers clenched Mick’s shirt tightly and she started to whine. Mick held her close and tried to hush her. “I know, kiddo I know..you sense it. We won’t let him touch you.” Ayesha gurgled, reaching out to tug on Mick’s hair and giving him a wide-eyed, frightened look. “It’s real sweet that you’re worried about me but we don’t have much of a choice here. They’re gettin' too close.” 

“And too desperate.” the Elder said, hearing the Pawns screeching. A sound that she never thought she would hear again. “He has resorted to using his own blood for his spells. There is no telling what he will do next.” As Ayesha grew more distressed the Rock pulsed brighter and more frequently. A powerful shockwave crashed against the barrier followed by a pained yell from the High Priestess. Despite all of her power, the Pawns quickly overwhelmed her with their deadly agility.

“You are beaten!!” the Necromancer’s mocking laughter echoed in the hallway. “You will not keep me from my prize, woman!!” He then appeared in the doorway, pointing his dagger. “You..all of you!! Your dear High Priestess is at the mercy of my lovelies~ However..I will spare her life if you give me the child..and the Rock. Lower the barrier now! Or she will suffer!!” 

“Don’t!!” Red Lotus tried to reach for her staff, but a Pawn pushed it out of reach with its blade. “Don’t worry about me! I am ready to die to keep that poor child safe!” 

“You are fools..you are all fools!! **THE MISTRESS **_**WILL **_**RISE AGAIN!! AND YOUR BLOOD WILL HASTEN HER RETURN!!**”

Ayesha let out a frightened sob, and the Rock’s light flashed briefly. Both went unnoticed, though, as the Elder’s face markings glowed purple. “You are a devil, Necromancer,” her voice boomed, strong and regal. “You will never have the child or the Rock.” 

“Oh, but I will. I am tired of entertaining foolish babble.” Raising his hands in the air, the Necromancer chanted again. Radames raised his sword in the air while the Elder narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth…

… and then they froze. Whatever spell the Necromancer had cast had frozen them in place like statues. Only Mick and Ayesha were still able to move. Ayesha’s fingers still clenched on Mick’s shirt, and the Rock’s light was flashing and fading, rather like a heartbeat. 

Mick shifted so that Ayesha was secure in one arm, and in his free hand crackling electricity formed. It wasn’t the amount of power he would have liked, but it would have to do. He would still be able to deliver a powerful shock. 

The Necromancer snarled at him. _“Give. Me. The child!”_

Mick glared back. “Over my dead body, asshole.” 

A ball of red energy appeared in the Necromancer’s hand. “That’s the idea~” 

He threw it, and with Radames unable to enforce the barrier around the two it was quickly destroyed. Then he ran and lunged for Ayesha. Punches and kicks were thrown from both men, while Ayesha was outright crying. The Rock’s light was pulsing dangerously now. Then the Necromancer gave a hard kick to Mick’s stomach, weakening him enough to wrench Ayesha free and push him to the floor. 

Mick lay groaning on the floor as the Necromancer lifted Ayesha into the air, a mad glint in his eye. “Finally… the host for my Mistress! The Crimson Witch shall rise again! **REJOICE!!**” 

In his exhilaration, he let the spell over the Elder and Radames lift, and they immediately raised their weapons, joined by Red Lotus running in and raising her staff. “Release that child now!” the Elder demanded. “Or you will pay the price!”

“Ah ah ah,” the Necromancer lowered Ayesha and unsheathed his dagger, pointing it at her neck. “I wouldn’t do that.” All three froze. “That’s better. Tell that brat Star Prince to call off his armies and surrender, and give me the Rock. Or I will kill this child right here.” 

Ayesha began to struggle and kick against the Necromancer’s body, wailing loudly. Growling, the Necromancer shook her roughly. “Be silent, you little brat!”

Ayesha screamed. 

And then many things happened at once. On the battlefield, Demon and Vinneketh froze and looked up at the Star Tower. StarChild, Ace, CatMan, and Demon felt a strange sensation in their bodies. A sudden, ominous calm swept over the battlefield. 

In the Star Tower, the Rock’s light exploded, filling the room and blinding the Necromancer. He cried out in surprise and pain and shielded his eyes. Mick suddenly felt the pain fade and strength rush back into his system, and he leapt to his feet and dove for Ayesha. After a moment of wrestling, Ayesha was pulled free, and Mick backed away as the Rock’s light seemed to surround the Necromancer on all sides. Musical notes filled the room, and they sounded cosmic and unearthly… and angry. 

The Necromancer suddenly looked very afraid. “What is this? What’s happening?!” 

The Rock’s light seemed to close in on him, the notes growing louder. A crimson aura formed around his body, and after a moment the aura began to be sucked away from him. As it did, the Necromancer suddenly began to change; lines formed on his face, his hair slowly lightened from a dark grey to white, until he had turned completely into a frail old man. 

**_“WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!”_ **

“As I said,” the Elder said from behind him. “You will pay the price for your cruelty and bloodshed. The Rock will not allow you to kill this child, or anyone else.” 

Then the Rock emitted a loud, sharp note. Its light surrounded the Necromancer once again, and this time he began to be pulled towards the Rock’s pedestal. Although he struggled, he was quickly overpowered. 

“No! No, you can’t do this!” he screamed out as he was pulled towards the pedestal. “My Mistress—!” The Rock interrupted with an angry clashing note. **“NO!”**

The Necromancer’s arms were forced up in front of him, and even as he tried to pull them away, he was roughly pulled towards the pedestal until his fingertips touched the Rock. 

Bright purple light exploded across the Necromancer’s body, encasing him, and he gave a nearly unearthly screech.

* * *

On the battlefield, the Necromancer’s screech echoed from the Star Tower, and the remaining members of the Cult grabbed their heads and fell to their knees, crying out in pain. The Blood Pawns and the undead army froze in place and began to shake, shifting wildly in their forms and shrieking themselves. 

Mick turned Ayesha around to press her face to his chest, not wanting her to see what was happening. But even he couldn’t look away as the Necromancer’s body twisted and jerked. Then the Rock sounded out a final, loud note, that on the battlefield overpowered the Necromancer’s screech, and there was one last blinding flash of light. Everyone in the Tower was forced to cover their eyes. 

When the light faded, the Necromancer was released, and he fell to the stone floor with a dull thud. His skin was paper white, his eyes were wide, and his mouth was open in a silent scream. 

For a moment, the only sound in the room was the sound of Ayesha’s tearful whimpering. Then the Rock let out a soft, crooning note, and she slowly settled in Mick’s arms, closing her eyes and falling back asleep. Everyone else stared at the Necromancer’s body in silent shock. 

“... Is he dead?” Mick finally managed to say. 

Red Lotus approached the body and, in a move almost comical given their situation, gingerly poked it with the tip of her staff. “He is dead. And if I am not mistaken, his powers have been drained from him.” 

Sighing heavily, Mick looked down at Ayesha. She was just sleeping peacefully as if nothing had happened. He stared at her in silent awe. “Did she..really do all that..?”

“She did.” After dusting off his robes Radames came over to place a gentle hand on her head. “She called for help and the Rock answered. Incredible is it not?”

“That’s one word for it, yeah.” 

“Master!!”

Vinneketh came running in with Demon not far behind. “Master..Ayesha..is she..?” Radames just smiled. “Have no fear, my son. She is perfectly safe~” While Mick handed her over Demon stared at the Necromancer on the floor. “So this is what has become of you..” He growled and set the corpse ablaze. “It’s no less than what you deserve. The fires of Hell will welcome you with open arms.”

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR kudos to my buddy Livvie on tumblr for giving me the idea for this story~ Black Dahlia and other characters in the Sisterhood belong to her~ <3


End file.
